Lumière des ténèbres
by Haneshiro
Summary: Vous êtes fatigué ? Stressé ? Vous ne rêvez pas mieux qu'un bon bain chaud ? Nous avons la solution ! Une bonne petite centaine d'années de sommeil ! Forme garantie ! Enfin ça n'étais certainement pas comme ça que la Belle au Bois Dormant voyait son petit somme. Et Haneshiro non plus. /!\ EN HIATUS (réécriture en cours)
1. Chapter 1 : Une enfant dans le ciel

Chapitre 1 : Une enfant dans le ciel

Elle tombait, elle s'enfonçait dans le noir dans une chute longue, si longue qu'elle lui semblait infinie ! Ses forces l'avait abandonnés ; la souffrance et le désespoir avait fini par avoir raison de sa volonté depuis longtemps déjà. Seul le fait d'être la raccrochait encore à son corps ! Les ténèbres virevoltaient autour de son corps meurtri, l'enveloppant d'un halo obscur. Des rires machiavéliques résonnaient à ses oreilles, encore et toujours, perpétuellement. Impossibles à oublier. Aux rires s'ajoutaient parfois des cris affolés, déchirants. Une image lui revenait constamment en mémoire : l'image d'une femme hurlant son nom. Son nom ? Quel nom ? En possédait-elle seulement un ? Existait-elle réellement ? Non, elle n'était plus rien . Elle le sentait.

Le dernier lien qui la rattachait à la vie se trancha : elle sentit la souffrance la quitter peu à peu. Sa conscience vacilla légèrement puis commença à s'échapper se son corps : c'était la fin, elle le savait.

Soudain une puissante et glaciale rafale jaillit de son cœur ! Tout devint blanc. Pendant un cours instant le temps s'arrêta, comme si il réfléchissait à son sort. Puis tout à coup, elle eu l'impression qu'on la transperçait de milles lames : elle gémi. Il y eu un flash lumineux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa volonté reprit le dessus : elle ouvrit les yeux !

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Au centre d'une pièce sombre, un jeune fille enveloppée d'une auréole de lumière bleutée, les yeux grands ouverts : hébétée par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses membres encore engourdis refusèrent de bouger. Après maintes efforts, elle y parvint tout de même. Elle inspecta la pièce dans les moindres recoins : au milieu, là où elle se tenait actuellement, se trouvait une immense sphère brisée en milles morceaux. « C'était donc cela qui m'a blessé tout à l'heure. Je devais me trouver à l'intérieur quant-elle a explosé ! ». La petite fille décida de sortir de cette pièce car l'air quelle respirait portait une odeur nauséabonde. D'un pas mal assuré elle se dirigea dans le couloir en jonction avec cette salle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise ! Les murs, d'un blanc immaculé, se prolongeaient vertigineusement jusqu'à un plafond situé à une altitude démesurée. L'enfant s'y introduisit et commença à le traverser. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, sa vitesse augmenta à tel point qu'au bout de quelques kilomètres de couloirs _(et oui les couloirs sont très long ici apparemment !) _elle courrait non seulement très rapidement mais en plus, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi discrète et légère qu'une plume tombant doucement au sol. Ses cheveux blancs nacrés qu'elle portait long virevoltaient au rythme de sa course.

Subitement, un bruit strident, une alarme sans doute résonna à travers tout le bâtiment. Étrangement, cet endroit que la jeune fille trouvait calme et silencieux sembla se réveiller d'un sommeil profond et de nombreuses sources d'énergies émanaient à présent de partout, plus ou moins puissantes. Elle vacilla ; elle savait ce que c'était : « du reatsu ! ». Elle jura et reparti de plus belle. Puis brusquement, s'arrêta, estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir : un reatsu si puissant que la frêle fillette s'effondra à terre, prise de violents tremblements de frayeur. Un homme surgit d'on ne sais où et s'avança vers elle. Il était grand et imposant ; l'enfant perçu un net sentiment d'agacement dans son regard lorsque qu'il contempla sa proie. Elle essaya de se relever mais l'individu claqua des doigts et deux personnes peu communes s'emparèrent d'elle. Les nouveaux venus avaient une apparence humaine mais quelques étranges structures blanches parsemaient leurs corps. L'un était grand et d'une pâleur étonnante : deux fins motifs verts clairs longeaient ses joues avec élégance. Très fin et élancé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que tout de même il avait vraiment la classe ce mec !

Le second, lui était massif et ressemblait plus à une brute épaisse : il était énorme et également très repoussant ! Tout le contraire du premier ! Elle se débattit un instant mais elle n'était pas de taille face à eux. L'homme qui les avait appelés et semblait les commander lui lança un sourire narquois : « Alors on croyait pouvoir m'échapper petite maline ? ». La fille aux cheveux blancs ne répondit rien bouche-bée. Cet homme elle le connaissait ! Elle en était sûre ! Ses cheveux bruns, son étrange mèche qui lui descendait sur le visage, sa figure suffisante et impérieuse... Mais qui, qui était-ce ? Une étrange angoisse l'envahit soudain ; non pas exactement de l'angoisse, plutôt un sentiment chargé de tristesse... Pourquoi ? Pendant ce temps, il l'examinait avec supériorité. « Qui...qui êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris : « Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? ». Finalement il parut satisfait : « Tant mieux ! Tu n'a pas besoin de savoir ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu est ma créature, mon esclave ! » déclara-t-il avec cruauté. À ces mots, il éclata de rire. C'était ce rire ! Ce rire... celui qui résonnait encore dans sa tête ! Plein de cruauté et de sournoiserie ! Celui de son frère, Aizen.

Alors ça vous a plu ? C'est ma toute première fanfiction ! Cette partie manque un peu d'humour mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Allez à la prochaine ! Laisser des com's please ! Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chapter 2 : Dans le ciel

**Chapitre 2 : Dans le ciel **

« Aizen... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On dirait, on dirait des Hollows ! » pensa la jeune fille.

- Bon maintenant tu vas immédiatement retourner dans ta cellule compris ? C'était plus un ordre qu'une question vu l'intonation de sa voix.

- Euh... C'est absolument hors de question nii-san ! répondit-elle soudainement d'un ton brusque !

- Tu t'es souvenue, très bien alors je suppose que comme je suis ton frère ainé tu vas bien gentiment m'obéir et retourner dans ta prison. Je me trompe ? Dit-il d'un ton léger.

À ces mots elle n'y tint plus : elle se mit à hurler :

- Nan mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi là ? C'est pas parce que tu est mon frère que je vais t'obéir ! Surtout que tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Tu nous a tous mentis ! Et puis il y a ce que tu à fais à Shinji et aux autres ! Je te dét...

- Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! Assena-t-il sèchement. Ulquiorra assomme-la, apporte-la à Szayel et dit lui de la remettre sous anesthésiant. Dose maximale, précisa Aizen en s'adressant au plus petit de ses deux serviteurs.

- Bien Aizen-sama.

- Aizen ! Lâcha sa sœur.

Il l'ignora superbement et tourna les talons.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Fit-elle soudain, tremblante, car elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait un peu grandit.

- Mais depuis cinq bonnes minutes pourquoi ? Répondit-il se retournant soudain, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre sans cesse tes blagues stupides ! Depuis quand?

- …

- Mais dit-le moi !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Bien sur que si ! Je crois que je... Mes cheveux, ils sont longs ! Je les portais pourtant courts ! Et ils touchent le sol ! Aizen ? combien de temps ? Murmura-t-elle désespérée.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna définitivement sans lui répondre et disparu hors de son champ de vision, la laissant seule avec les deux autres. Yammy, le deuxième, déclara :

- Tiens la bien Ulquiorra, je vais l'assommer. Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva son bras gauche bien haut et frappa. Cependant il ne toucha pas grand chose à par de l'air : la fille avait disparue. Il réalisa brusquement qu'elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, se déplaçant à une vitesse surnaturelle ! Il pesta et se lança à sa poursuite. Ulquiorra fit de même.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution à son problème : Son frère Aizen l'avait enlevée du Seireitei pour une raison bien précise, elle le savait. Cette raison, elle le portait en elle, en son cœur ; c'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait sauvée en lui apportant son soutient et sa force dans la sphère. C'était cela que convoitait le traître. Elle devait avertir les Shinigamis de sa félonie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un cri de rage retenti soudain derrière-elle. C'était Yammy ; la jeune fille disposait d'une légère avance mais doutait de pouvoir la maintenir bien longtemps : son long sommeil l'avait affaiblie et sa vitesse s'en retrouvait affectée. Soudain, Ulquiorra arriva devant-elle et l'obligea à se stopper. Déséquilibrée par son arrêt forcé elle chancela puis s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, ses frêles jambes incapables de la porter. Elle voulue se relever mais une lame lui toucha le cou : si tu tente quoi que se soit Murcielago (littéralement « grand démon à ailes noires » en japonais) te tranchera la gorge. L'enfant s'immobilisa puis leva les yeux vers Ulquiorra, le Hollow qui la menaçait.

- Impossible ! Les Hollows comme toi ne peuvent pas posséder de Zanpakutô ! » déclara-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts.

- … fit le Hollow très bavard.

Elle voulu bouger mais il lui intima d'un geste d'arrêter. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre : elle n'avait pas d'arme. Quoi que, mais bien sur ! Pensa-t-elle subitement. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et relâcha son reiatsu.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Yammy arriva enfin au niveau de son coéquipier ; juste au bon moment pour qu'un éclair d'énergie spirituelle agilement évité par Ulquiorra vienne le heurter de plein fouet ! Surpris il fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse pour se redresser vivement, posant son regard empli de colère sur la source de sa chute : il se décrocha la mâchoire au moins au temps que le squelette pendant la messe dans "Les noces funèbres" de Tim Burton (pour ceux qui l'on vu) : la jeune fille, non la furie plutôt, était entourée d'une vive lumière blanche aveuglant ces adversaires !

- Ulquiorra ! Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est quoi ce reiatsu de malade ?

- …

- Eh tu peux répondre quand même ! S'énerva la brute.

- Attrape-là. Elle va s'enfuir. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Bah aide-moi alors parce que là elle s'enfuit encore.

- Allez !

L'enfant s'était remise à courir et sa vitesse avait augmenté. Sans doute grâce à son reiatsu se dit intérieurement le gagnant du concours du visage le plus inexpressif du Hueco Mondo ! Soudain, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir rattrapée, elle disparue littéralement ! « Ah non ! Du Shunpô ! Puisque c'est ainsi : Sonido ! » proclama-t-il ! Joignant le geste à la parole, il disparu laissant en plan un Yammy hébété.

- Et ! Attendez-moi !

Un ange passe...

- Ulquiorra tu va me le payer ! Sonido !

Il se volatilisa à son tour dans un nuage de poussière.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Elle avait libéré une partie de son reiatsu et pensait avoir compris où elle se trouvait ; elle croisait régulièrement des petits Holows faiblards qui ne la voyait même pas tellement elle était rapide, elle devait donc être dans le Hueco Mondo. La fille trouva alors une solution : elle s'arrêta et renferma son reiatsu jusqu'à qu'il devienne indétectable, murmura trois mots : un trou se forma en un grand craquement dans le couloir où elle se situait. Elle s'y engouffra. Au moment où Uquiorra arriva devant l'ouverture entrain de se refermer sur elle, on ne voyait plus qu'une partie de son visage. Il haussa un sourcil tellement sa colère était grande ! ( très expressif !). Il plongea vers elle mais Yammy se matérialisa à ses côtés et... lui appliqua une gifle magistrale sur la figure !

- Non mais pourquoi tu m'a laissé en plan BAKA ! brailla-t-il !

Cela eu pour effet de jeter le Cuarta à terre, manquant de peu l'enfant à cause de sa chute ! Pour la première fois de sa vie Ulquiorra sembla perdre la notion de l'impassibilité : il retourna son coup à Yammy, hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin fini qui voulait empêcher Aizen d'atteindre ses objectifs ! L'endroit où l'imbécile l'avait frappé devenait de plus en plus rouge formant une belle marque de main sur sa joue droite ! Yammy ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre à son camarade, car il était très surpris (et encore je minimise sa réaction !) de sa réaction inattendue mais il éclata d'un rire tonitruant ! Ulquiorra reprit contenance et soupira : qu'allait-il dire à Aizen lorsqu'il lui faudrait raconter la raison de leur échec ?

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Le gouffre s'était refermé sur les deux individus se battant : la jeune fille était soulagée : elle avait bien cru que le Hollow aux motifs verts pâles allait réussir à l'attraper ! Heureusement que le deuxième était complètement stupide et l'avait envoyé valser à terre ! Elle marcha longtemps, créant sous son corps un pont de particules d'énergie spirituelle pour avancer. Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva devant un second trou : cette fois-ci c'était un garganta. Elle s'approcha de la faille et blêmit : elle avait bien faillie tomber dans le vide ! Ses cheveux nacrés ondulaient doucement dans son dos portés par le vent : elle se trouvait dans le ciel au milieu des nuages, surplombant une ville. Elle l'examina et pâlit : les bâtiments ne ressemblaient à rien de tout ce qu'elle connaissait du Monde réel ! Elle était pourtant sûre de se trouver au-dessus de Karakura ! Elle réalisa soudain qu'il aurait fallu des dizaines d'années pour reconstruire une ville entière. Mais elle compris rapidement que c'était bien la bonne ville. Horrifiée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était absente depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Elle sauta et reconnu deux reiatsus qui lui étaient familiés.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un petit problème de mémoire

Salut à vous chers lecteurs(trices) ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Et donnez-moi votre avis ! Haneshiro x Gin, Haneshiro x Grimmjow, Haneshiro x Ichigo, Haneshiro x Hitsugaya...d'autres suppositions ? ( à au fait, Haneshiro va grandir un peu avant ^^ )

Sur ce ! Re-bonne lecture ! (je me répète ! ;D )

**Chapitre 3 : Mémoire **

Assis en tailleur devant la devanture de son magasin, Kisuke Urahara réfléchissait, caressant pensivement un petit chat noir assoupi sur ses genoux. Brusquement le sol se mit à trembler ! Des éclairs parcoururent le ciel, devenu noir, le vent souffla si fort que son chapeau s'envola. Un bruit strident retenti dans le ciel : l'homme sans bob leva le regard vers la source du cataclysme ; il jura ! Un gigantesque garganta venait de s'ouvrir, dégageant une immense rafale de reiatsu sur Karakura. Le chat ouvrit les yeux, perturbé par la distorsion du firmament. Ils s'enfuit des genoux du marchand pour revenir quelques instants plus tard sous la forme d'une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux violets sombres.

- Te voilà enfin Yoruichi ! Lança Urahara à la belle demoiselle.

- Allons-y Kisuke ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Cette pression spirituelle est gigantesque ! On ne peut pas combattre ça avec nos gigais !

- Mais tu sais pourtant bien que la Soul Society va nous repérer ! Si tu enlève ton gigai ton énergie spirituelle ne sera plus camouflée !

- Tant pis, nous fuirons de nouveau alors.

- Hai ! Ta raison Kisu-chan !

- Arrête avec ton surnom ridicule ! Ce plaignit l'intéressé.

- Cesse de chipoter et allons-y, Kisu-chan ! Fit-elle en insistant bien sur son dernier mot.

Il retira son gigai en vitesse et rattrapa en quelques mouvements l'ex-chat qui était déjà parti.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

L'enfant analysa les deux reiatsu qui venaient d'apparaitre : ils étaient assez puissants et elle doutait dans son état actuel de pouvoir les battre tant qu'il seraient ensembles. Mais peut-être n'aurait-elle pas besoin de combattre ; elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils la reconnaitrait ! Soudain elle les aperçut à l'horizon : il y avait un homme et une femme. Elle bondit à leur rencontre et se positionna face à eux, en position de combat. Les deux individus marquèrent un temps d'arrêt !

- Toi ! Impossible ! Murmura faiblement Urahara.

- Mais, mais tu n'es pas morte ? Lança Yoruichi, très surprise elle aussi.

La fille grimaça, contrariée :

- Bah c'est pas passé loin en fait, sempai. Répliqua-t-elle à la femme-chat.

- Tu n'est pas Haneshiro ! Tu n'est qu'un sous-fiffre d'Aizen ! S'écria-t-elle très sceptique.

- Et Yoruichi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi ces dernières années ? Tu ne crois pas que si mon frère avait voulu vous tromper, il m'aurait un peu plus viellit pour que ça soit plus crédible ?

- Là elle marque un point, Yorui-neko ! Remarqua Kisuke toujours un peu vexé des surnom stupides de sa coéquipière.

- Il faut admettre que tu à raison Hane-chan ! Mais Aizen ne t-avait-il pas enlevé jadis ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Si.

- Pourtant tu a finie par t'échapper ; c'est bien. Résuma-t-elle.

- Bon et bien que diriez-vous de venir prendre un p'tit thé chez moi les filles ? Déclara le marchand, enjoué et quelque peu remis de sa surprise.

- C'est ok !

- Miaw !

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Urahara servit du thé à sa jeune invitée, qu'il observait attentivement. Yoruichi, elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Dit-moi Haneshiro, comment t'es tu enfuie ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Euh... En fait je sais pas trop.

- Gnééé ? Lâcha-t-il pas très intelligemment.

- Bah... En fait je crois que j'allais mourir quand il y a eu une grande lumière blanche et je me suis réveillée, au milieu d'une pièce sombre. Il me semble que j'étais enfermée dans un espèce de globe qui c'est brisé. Et autour il y avait un liquide bizarre. En gros j'étais dans le Hueco Mondo. Donc, comme je viens de le dire, j'étais réveillée et ensuite je me suis enfuie. Sauf qu'en fait j'ai croisé deux Hollows assez étranges : ils avaient une apparence humaine ; il ne leurs restait que quelques morceaux de « squelette blanc » sur le corps et possédaient un Zanpakutô ! Expliqua la jeune fille qui, apparemment, se nommait Haneshiro.

Urahara recracha son thé et Yoruichi, qui se tenait en équillibre sur un bras, en pleine réflexion, s'écrasant lamentablement à terre !

- Ils possédaient quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Un Zanpakutô. Répéta-t-elle lentement en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Mais attends ! Tu veux dire que... souffla l'homme aux getas et au bob (il avait récupéré son chapeau entre-temps)

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Fit-elle d'un air sombre.

- C'est très mauvais signe. Murmura-t-il atterré par ses révélations.

- Oui, c'est effectivement néfaste pour les shinigamis.

- Et qu'en pense-tu Yoruichi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement.

En effet, malgré son caractère un peu farceur et effronté, elle était toujours de bon conseil lorsque c'était sérieux pensait-il, convaincu. Seulement elle ne l'aida pas beaucoup car elle était actuellement dans les vapes à cause de sa chute._ (^^')  
><em>

- Vous n'avez pas changés tout les deux ! S'esclaffa l'enfant devant cette drôle de situation .

- …

- Quoi ?

- … Et il c'est passé quoi ensuite avec tes deux « Hollows » ?

- Bah en fait ils ont essayés de m'attraper mais ils se sont disputer. Et j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir.

- Mmh... émit Urahara.

- Ah oui ! Et j'ai rencontré Sōsuke aussi. Et vous : je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la Soul Society ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- C'est une longue histoire... Fit Kisuke.

Il tourna les yeux vers le ciel comme si il se remémorait les événement passés. Il lâcha un grand soupir et déclara :

- J'ai été condamné pour traîtrise avec Tessai. Yoruichi nous a aidé et nous nous sommes enfuis. Expliqua-t-il d'un air sinistre. C'était il y a environ une centaine d'années.

- Tant que ça ! Je pari que vous avez endossés le meurtre de l'équipe de Shinji ! Détona Haneshiro outrée, la voix pleine de désespoir.

- C'est à peu près ça à un détail près : ils ne sont pas morts, justes hollowifiés.

- Ça revient au même non ? Dit-elle étonnée.

- Euh... Pas tout à fait. En fait j'ai utilisé le pouvoir du Hogyokû pour les sauver... Eeeeeh ! ça va Hane-chan ? S'exclama-t-il un peu affolé.

En effet, Haneshiro s'était tout à coup effondrée au sol comme si elle était incapable de tenir debout. Elle gisait, les yeux clos. Son corps inerte était agité de violents tremblements incontrôlables. Urahara reprit contenance et agit de manière très professionnel : il bloqua ses mouvements en maintenant ses membres à terre, réveilla sa collègue, la chargea de la tenir et analysa la jeune fille. Décrétant qu'il ignorait de quoi elle souffrait et qu'il se pouvait également que son corps n'ai tout simplement pas supporté ce réveil brutal après être resté tant de temps inactif, il la plaça dans sa chambre, bien au chaud dans un futon.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Elle ouvrit un œil, elle se trouvait dans un futon à rayures vertes et blanches dans une chambre où régnait l'obscurité. Elle se leva pour mieux observer cet étrange endroit. Elle croisa son propre reflet dans un miroir ; curieuse image que son reflet : grande pour son âge, les yeux d'une couleur étonnante, en amande, d'un rouge flamboyant ; des cheveux blancs nacrés qui touchaient presque terre, une peau très pâle ; il avait l'apparence d'une fillette de sept ou huit, le regard pétillant d'intelligence et de surprise. Cette fille était très belle en vérité. Cependant une chose l'a dérangeait : elle portait une robe blanche avec des manches longues. Le genre de vêtement qui convient bien à une héroïne de manga ou de roman. Et franchement, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle était ! Il lui faudrait des habits un peu plus, un peu moins... Enfin plus discret quoi ! Elle fouilla la pièce ténébreuse du regard découvrit une grande armoire aux dimensions extraordinaires ! Franchement, la personne qui habite là devait posséder pas mal de trucs pour avoir un meuble comme ça !

Elle ouvrit donc ce placard : ...error system...Mais c'est quoi ce bin's ? Il n'y a **QUE** des kimonos verdâtres et des bobs à rayures vertes et blanches : quelle horreur ! C'est hideux ! Derrière les assemblages farfelus l'enfant aperçu un vieux Shihakusho composé d'un kimono noir avec une ceinture blanche et d'un Haori blanc avec le chiffre 12 dans le dos. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cet uniforme vieillit me rend s'en saisit et tenta de l'enfiler : ça n'a pas l'air super facile à mettre ce machin.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

En fait, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à le passer, comme si cela lui était naturel ; c'est étrange... Le kimono était bien trop grand pour elle mais plutôt mourrirv que d'enfiler un de ces..imondices verts à rayures ! Elle avait donc bien serré la ceinture et cela semblait aller pour le moment, pourvu qu'elle ne se prenne pas les pieds dedans en marchant !. Elle avait un peu froidet décida de se parer du Haori blanc, elle ne regretta pas son choix, ilétait très agréable à porter et conférait une impression de gloire et de puissance ! ...étrange... ! C'est ainsi vêtue qu'elle parti explorer cette demeure farfelue...

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Urahara perplexe semblait préoccupé. Aizen n'était pas un imbécile, il avait forcément prévu quelque chose au cas où sa sœur lui échapperait ! Mais quoi ? Haneshiro s'était effondrée au moment où il avait parlé du Hogyokû... Un doute affreux le prit : et si...Et si c'était ça le piège ! Il sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'élançât vers sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit violemment la porte : il suffoqua : la petite fille était vêtue de son ancien Shihakusho de shinigami et de surcroit elle portait son Haori de capitaine ! Elle n'en avait pourtant pas le droit et malgré son jeune âge connaissait sur le bout des doigts les lois de la Soul Society comme tout bon shinigami. Mais alors pourquoi ? Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lança un peu effrayée :

- Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer tant il fut surpris ! Il murmura quelque chose avec horreur et profond dégôut :

- Aizen...


	4. Chapter 4 : Découverte

Merci **Yuri-chan** pour ton commentaire ! Ca fait super plaisir !

Et vous autres lecteurs ! Rewiewer s'il vous plait ! C'est assez énervant de voir que les gens lisent votre fiction, qu'il apprécient (?) ou etc... mais qu'il ne rewivent pas, provoquant le désespoir de l'auteur qui s'acharne chaque soir sur son clavier ! Alors, s'il vous plait !** Rewivez ! :D**

Merci de lire ma fic ! ^^**  
><strong>

Voilà la suite 3 !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Découverte<strong>

Urahara Kisuke était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Yoruichi semblait ne pas pouvoir rester en place plus de deux secondes et tournai les yeux vers Haneshiro toutes les trente secondes, inquiète. L'enfant les regardait tous les deux, très intriguée. Un long moment passa sans que quiconque n'ose émettre le moindre son.

Un hollow passa, puis deux, puis trois... Un shinigami passa... La petite fille aux longs cheveux de neige leva le regard vers le marchand : elle semblait passablement énervée de ce silence. Elle gémit, agacée. L'homme ne daigna pourtant pas lever le regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Le shinigami repassa, poursuivit par un hollow... Il trébucha et dans un élan désespéré : trancha en deux l'âme perdue ! Il poussa un hurlement et...

« EUREKA ! J'AI COMPRIS ! » s'exclama soudain Kisuke.

Yoruichi et Haneshiro sursautèrent, surprises :

- T'a trouvé QUOI ENCORE ? s'époumona la femme-chat. Ça fait UNE HEURE qu'on poireaute là attendre que Môssieu le savant trouve je ne sais quoi pour aider cette enfant !

- M'aider en quoi ? S'enquit la fillette, septique. Bah... A te souvenir voyons. répondit calmement Urahara. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Et surtout pas de la tienne ! Fit-elle en le jaugeant.

- Voyons Haneshiro...

- Et puis d'abord pourquoi vous obstinez-vous tous à m'appeler comme ça ! Mon nom à moi c'est Hane ! Du moins je crois... murmura-t-elle.

- Et bien tu crois mal ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord le vieux ? Dit-elle à bout.

Elle se redressa violemment, heurtant la table, renversant le thé posé sur celle-ci, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte du magasin. Elle sortit dans la rue et se dirigea vers le centre de Karakura. Les deux exilés se ruèrent eux aussi vers l'extérieur de l'échoppe ! Ils engagèrent ainsi une longue course-poursuite dans le dédale des ruelles de la ville. Haneshiro -qui au passage ne comprenait toujours se qu'elle fesait là- courrait pour leur échapper. Elle tourna à droite puis à gauche en espérant les semer. Mais c'était sans compter le chapeau-GPS de Kisuke et son kimono-radar qu'il portait aujourd'hui... Il rattrapa la jeune fille sans problèmes et l'immobilisa au sol.

Ils la ramenèrent chez eux, l'attachèrent sur une chaise et Kisuke lui expliqua doucement qu'on lui avait effacé sa mémoire. L'enfant le regarda fixement, choquée. Yoruichi ne dit rien, prenant peu à peu conscience du fait qu'ils avaient tous réellement sous-estimés Aizen Sosûke, le traître.

La jeune fille baissa soudainement le regard et lâcha un inaudible « pourquoi ? ». Les deux adultes se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête. Ce fut la femme qui lui répondit :

- Tu t'est attaquée à un hollow trop fort pour toi et il t'a volé tes souvenirs.

- Un hollow ? Fit l'enfant.

- Oui un hollow.

- Merci j'avais compris ! Mais c'est quoi un hollow ?

- Euh … Des âmes qui ont mal tournés. Ils s'attaquent aux « Plus », des gentilles âmes. Lui répondit-elle.

- Âmes ? Se sont des morts ? Questionna-elle de nouveau, intriguée. Exactement ! Et nous, les shinigamis, nous occupons de les purifier.

- Shinigamis ? Des âmes plus forte que les autres qui protègent un endroit appelé « Soul Society ». Protéger... Moi aussi je veux protéger ! Tu en as le potentiel : si tu reste avec nous, nous t'enseigneront l'art de protéger ; tu seras shinigami. Dit Yoruichi.

- Tu es d'accord Haneshiro ? Intervint Urahara.

- Oui mais cessez de m'appeler comme ça : moi c'est seulement Hane !

- Comme tu voudras. Ceda-t-il enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre que Urahara-san lui avait donné... L'enfant s'allongea sur le futon, vidée de toute énergie. Elle ferma les paupières et laissa son esprit dériver... Bizarrement ce que la femme lui avait expliquer la troublait. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle était certaine qu'on lui avait menti. Et elle avait la sensation qu'elle connaissait tout cela, les hollows, la Soul Society... Il y avait aussi cette voix dans sa tête, cette petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse son prénom. Effectivement, la seule chose dont elle se rappelait c'était son prénom, Hane, et son âge, 6 ans.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

- On aurait dû lui dire la vérité Urahara ! Déclara Yoruichi, contrariée et inquiète.

- Hors de question ! Protesta-t-il vivement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle excédée. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Cria-t-il exaspéré.

- Non justement ! Et que fera-t-elle si Aizen la rencontre un jour hein ? … Elle ne se méfiera pas ! Et si ça se trouve elle lui fera même confiance ! Après tout il à déjà réussi à berner tout le Seireitei ! Hurla-elle, déchaînée.

- Baisse d'un ton, veux-tu ! Fit-il sèchement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle porte en elle non ?

- Oui. Mais tu crois que c'est cela qui …

- C'est une certitude. Et tu sais très bien que si elle connaissait la véritable cause de ses malheurs son cœur s'emplirait de haine envers lui ! Et la haine est justement sa pire ennemie ! Elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps au pouvoir de celui qui l'habite : il n'attend que ça ! Expliqua-t-il.

- Vu comme ça je n'ai d'autres choix qu'approuver cette décision. Affirma la jeune femme.

- Tu te chargera de lui enseigner le corps à corps et l'escrime et moi, le Kidô et la théorie. Ça te va ?

- No problèmes. Bon sur-ce je vais me coucher. Soupira-t-elle, fatiguée.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'encaisser beaucoup trop de malheurs ce soir. Va-y et tâche d'être en forme pour demain mon amie. Répondit-il, affichant un petit sourire triste.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Kisuke Urahara tournait et se retournait sur son futon, tentant -en vain- de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant c'était quasi-impossible : il ne pouvait s'empêcher se ressasser tous les événement de la journée dans sa tête. Il aurait dû y penser avant ! Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais du parler du Hogyokû ! Il avait encore sous-estimé Aizen en fin de compte ; ce traître savait que le premier sujet abordé serait cela. Il avait donc placé un sceau sur ce mot pour la réduire au silence et, -bien évidemment- c'est ce qu'ils avait fait. Quel imbécile il était ! Maintenant il ne restait plus rien de la fière petite shinigami de ses souvenirs ! Rien ! Que des ruines... Un vaste champ de ruines. Et connaissant Aizen, il avait dû aussi sceller son Zanpakutô par mesure de précaution. Kisuke se remémora peu à peu certaines choses désagréables et tristes : Shinji, leur massacre, leur hollowification... le Hogyokû.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

_Quelques part, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une jeune femme aux cheveux violets pleurait, serrant contre-elle son oreiller tremper de larmes..._

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

_Dans un large et sombre chambre, une petite silhouette, sur un matelas de style japonais, gisait, les yeux grands ouverts, vides, le regard absent..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors ça vous a plu ? Oo Rewievez svp ! Et dites moi vos préférences pour les pairings ! <em>

* * *

><p><em> Une malade de Bleach qui aimerait bien avoir Grimmjow comme petit ami ! *u*<br>_


	5. Chapter 5 : Attaque surprise !

**Merci à Yuri-chan et à metsfan101 pour vos rewiews ! ^^**

**Yuri-chan :** Merci ! 3 Euh, hum... Le Bya/Hane est...hum...disons tout à fait impossible...dé...désolééééééééééééééééée ! Ne me tue paaaaaaas ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAh *s'enfuie, poursuivie par une Furie...euh par Yurie-chan déchainée en hurlant... OO' * tu comprendras plus tard, d'ailleurs ma fic va te laisser des faux espoirs sur ce couple ( Hichigo : notamment d'une histoire de mariage fumeux... auteur : Oh le spoil ! Hichigo ! Je te hais !) Bref, c'est pas possible du fait de leurs relations mouvementés mais enfin... je pourrais peux-être faire un OS sur ce couple un jour... Bref bref, désolé mais sinon tu as une autre préférence ? (Sauf Avec Bya ou Yamamoto ! hum...Ca, c'est hors de question ! Beurk ! ^^)

**Metsfan101 :** Merci ! ^^

Bref ! Continuez de rewiewer et de lire ! Sur-ce :

** Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Surprise ! (à lire avec un accent anglais [surpraisee !] ^^'(je sais je suis dingue) bon ok, j'arrête, je sais que vous en avez marre du titre à rallonge ! xDD<span>**

« Bien ! Maintenant concentre ta force dans tes poings Hane ! » Invectiva Yoruichi Shihôin à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci bondit à plus de six mètres de haut au dessus de la femme-chat et se fendit rapidement en abattant le tranchant de sa main droite sur sa sensei (maître en japonais). Cette dernière esquiva habilement et riposta d'un puissant coup de pied qui envoya son élève à plusieurs mètres de-là. La jeune fille se releva avec difficultés, à bout de souffle. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même, elle se remit en position de combat. Son adversaire ne se fit pas atteindre, se déplaçant à vive allure dans sa direction. Elle sourit faiblement, incapable d'éviter son maître, elle se prépara à encaisser : le choc fut très brutal et la jeune fille glissa sur le sol, inanimée.

Yoruichi souriait, en quelques mois à peine cette enfant avait admirablement progressé : le jour où elle l'avait pris en charge, il y a de cela trois mois, elle avait entièrement oublié son passé et ne savais même plus ce qu'était un katana ou le Kidô... Elle lui avait tout réapris de A à Z et s'était liée d'une manière totalement nouvelle avec sa jeune élève. Sortant de ses réflexions, elle entreprit de la réanimer :

« Hane ? Ça va ? Tu m'entend ? » appela Yoruichi accroupi au dessus du corps de l'enfant.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières et gémit doucement, aveuglée par le soleil. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux complètement. Elle réalisa que la Shihôin la soignait : elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une sphère de Kidô régénérateur. Quand ce fut terminer elle se leva et repris sa posture de combattante : elle interpella sa guérisseuse :

«On reprend Yoruichi-sensei ?»

La susnommée fit un geste négatif avec sa tête et lui répondit :

« Non, on arrête là. Tu as bien progressé. Exerçons-nous plutôt à la maîtrise du Kidô Hane-chan ! ».

Elles quittèrent le terrain d'entrainement ravagé par leurs entrainements successifs pour se diriger vers une grande plateforme en marbre blanc posée en équilibre au sommet d'une colline. Yoruichi invita son élève à s'y assoir et déclara :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre une nouvelle branche du Kidô : celle des soins, une des plus minutieuses car elle demande une extrême précision de la part de son utilisateur et beaucoup de connaissances.

- Vraiment ? C'est obligatoire ? S'enquit-elle avec un certain manque d'enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr ! Sinon comment fera tu pour te soigner si tu es seule ou pour soigner un de tes alliés en conditions réelles ?

- Mais c'est ennuyeux ça...

- Taratata ! tu vas le faire quand même petite paresseuse ! Rouspéta gentiment Yoruichi.

- Pfff... C'est pas juste. Soupira-t-elle. Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce-que tu m'y oblige ! Et je dois faire quoi ?

- Comme tu le sais le Kidô est divisé en deux groupes principaux : le Hadô et le Bakudô, la destruction et la liaison. Or celui que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui n'appartient à aucun de ces groupes, ce n'est pas un sort réglementaire, mais il est vraiment : il a été inventé par un shinigami très doué. Elle omettait simplement de préciser que la shinigami en question c'était Haneshiro quelques années plus tôt.

La jeune femme découvrit une partie de l'épaule de Hane et lui montra une de ses blessures :

- Regarde bien ça : « Keikatsu »

. A ces mots la blessure se referma rapidement et en quelques millisecondes, disparu totalement.

- C'est un sort qui sert à soigner une seule personne. Expliqua-t-elle. Il est très pratique.

- Ouah ! Trop fort ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant !

- A ton tour maintenant !

- Oui mais euh... sur quoi ? Fit-elle un peu embêtée.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Attends trente seconde ma petite choute. Elle sorti un petit couteau et se trancha légèrement le bras. Du sang jaillit de la plaie. Elle sourit et attendit.

« Keikatsu ! » Lança l'enfant, en se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La blessure se résorba rapidement. La jeune fille regarda sa sensei, tout sourire.

- Bien ! Tu as réussi du premier coup ! C'est génial ! S'extasia Yoruichi. Passons au niveau supérieur ! Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'entailla très profondément le bras.

Elle grimaça : c'était douloureux mais ce petit sacrifice était nécessaire. La gamine réagit du tac au tac et cria de nouveau l'incantation. Son bras se referma de nouveau, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à la femme-chat. Elle reprit le couteau et l'abattit à nouveau, cette fois-ci en sectionnant toutes son épaule. Elle hurla de douleur mais c'était plus que nécessaire de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller Hane. De plus elle lui fesait entièrement confiance. Seulement ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'un menos grande attaquerait le magasin à ce moment là.

Dommage n'est-ce pas ? Résultat : une Yoruichi complètement immobilisée par sa blessure, un Urahara et un Tessai qui n'étaient jamais là quand il fallait et une gamine. Cette dernière réagit rapidement, elle analysa la situation, elle était en mesure de le vaincre. Elle se prépara à le combattre : ce serait sa première bataille avec un enjeu réel, la survie d'une amie et la sienne ! Elle déglutit mais regarda le hollow droit dans les yeux (en levant un peu la tête bien sûr). Le menos chargea : Hane sauta sur le côté et bondit derrière lui. Elle lui lança une série de coup de poings et de pieds, lui infligeant quelques dégâts. Elle arbora un rictus victorieux mais il s'effaça bien vite pour cause de régénération instantanée.

''Ça c'est un os'' pensa-t-elle. Elle évita agilement ce qui aurait put la tuer et roula quelques mètres plus loin, récoltant au passage quelques égratignures superficielles. Elle maintenu le monstre en retrait quelques instant en lui assenant de nouveau quelques légères blessures. Elle se prépara à attaqué une nouvelle fois mais son adversaire fut plus rapide qu'elle : elle se prit son attaque de plein fouet et cracha du sang, le souffle coupé, la douleur irradiant son pauvre corps meurtri. Elle retomba au sol en gémissant. L'âme perdu activa son cero, d'un bleu flamboyant.

La jeune combattante pensa simplement '' C'est beau...'' (Hichigo: nan mais elle est débile ou quoi ? auteur : hum...c'est à dire que...euh...mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? Oo Tes pas encore censé existé toi ! Hichigo : mouhahaha ! auteur : aaaah SOS un hollow ! SOS ! Ouou ? Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis toute seule ? OO' Sauvez moi ! Rewiever ! C'est la seule solution, Hichi serait alors complètement subjugué par ce merveilleux cadeau et je pourrais m'esquiver ! Viiiiite !), Yoruichi hurla son nom mais elle ne réagit pas à son appel.

Elle sourit puis ferma doucement les yeux, engourdie par la douleur. Soudain il y eu un grand flash et une étrange voix retenti dans sa tête :

- 'Non mais j'te jure...'

- Que quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Et … pensa Hane, affolée.

- 'Tu devrais peut-être te préoccuper d'autre chose là.' Coupa la voix, sarcastique.

- T'es qui ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais dans ma tête ? Tu es un hollow ? Débitait la jeune fille en enchainant ses questions à une vitesse impressionnante

- 'Non, je suis un bisounours !' Fit la voix, sarcastique.

- Ouah trop bien ! * étoiles dans les yeux *, (innocemment : ) C'est vrai ?

- Pffft... Une vrai gosse !Bien sûr que non !

- T'es méchant ! Et puis c'est normal j'en suis une ! La coupa-t-elle sèchement. … Et donc qui est tu ?

- 'Tu devrais utiliser le Kidô...'

- Pour quoi fai...M**** ! Yoruichi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux : le hollow n'avait pas bougé, comme si le temps c'était stoppé. Le cero grossissait de plus en plus. Il lui restait peu de temps mais cela suffisait. Elle sauta afin d'être au même niveau que la tête du monstre, tendit ses paumes devant elle et hurla :

-Hadô no sanjû ichi : Shakkahô! ( 31e technique de destruction : boulet rouge ).

Ils lancèrent leurs attaques au même moment : elle se heurtèrent, le rouge et le bleu se mélangeant, donnant ainsi un violet foudroyant, entourés d'éclairs blanc ; un condensé de particules spirituelles surpuissant ! S'engagea ainsi une lutte féroce, le rouge gagnant parfois du terrain, le bleu le repoussant aussitôt. Elle devait tenir, ses mains lui faisait mal, une migraine insidieuse s'emparait d'elle, les secondes semblaient des heures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! C'était pour elle que Yoruichi s'était blessé ! Maintenant c'était son tour de se sacrifier ! Dans un ultime effort elle redoubla son attaque de puissance : dans une puissante explosion la boule violette fut, comme poussée par sa seule volonté, et atteignit le hollow de plein fouet ! La boule de feu explosa : il se désintégra littéralement sous le choc.

Satisfaite, Hane retomba au sol et se dirigea en grimaçant vers sa sensei. La susnommée s'était évanouie. Elle avait perdue trop de sang. Sans réfléchir l'enfant victorieuse prononça la formule salutaire : « Keikatsu ». Mais la blessure était bien trop profonde et Hane bien trop épuisée pour accomplir la tache en entier. Néanmoins la frêle jeune fille parvint à refermer la plaie pour empêcher le précieux liquide vital de s'échapper. Après quoi, elle s'effondra à terre, inconsciente.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Lorsque Urahara avait poussé la porte d'entrée du magasins, les bras pleins de paquets divers et variés, il ressenti immédiatement l'aura maléfique d'un puissant hollow. Il lâcha son bric à braque et se rua désespérément vers la salle d'entrainement tout en s'époumonant à répéter les noms de ses deux protégées ! Il ne comprenait pas : Yoruichi était tout à fait capable de battre ce genre de hollow avec le petit doigt, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?

Pourtant, plus il se rapprochait du champ de bataille, plus son inquiétude grandissait : les pressions spirituelles des deux filles diminuait de plus en plus, et était quasi-inexistantes ! Il déboucha enfin dans l'immense pièce et aperçu deux corps gisant sur le sol.

Il s'approcha et jura : deux larges flaques de sang se répandaient paresseusement en dessous d'elles. A croire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se dépêcher, que les corps étaient déjà vides. Comme si le sang ou plutôt le destin se moquait de lui, comme si c'était finit.

Kisuke secoua la tête : ''Non, non ! Il doit encore être possible de les sauver ! '' ("_" = pensées) tentait-il de se convaincre. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et inspecta leurs états général. Une chose le frappa : Yoruichi tenait un couteau taché de sang dans sa main droite, SON couteau, marqué de SON sang ! Pourquoi ? De plus Il remarqua que sa blessure à elle était refermée. Hane, cependant, était dans un état bien pire que la première : son corps était couvert de blessures béantes d'où le précieux liquide s'échappait à flot. Elle avait aussi les mains brulées, comme si... comme si elle avait usé du Kidô, de toutes ses forces car on ne se brûlait pas en utilisant raisonnablement ce pouvoir. Il les emmena en vitesse dans son laboratoire, les mit sous oxygène (nda : je suppose que les shinigamis ont besoin d'oxygène pour respirer) et commença à les soigner avec le Kidô.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

_Six jours plus tard..._

_« Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...**BIP**... »_ Hane ouvrit subitement les yeux ! Elle observa le lieu où elle se trouvait : une chambre d'hôpital inconnue . Elle était entourée d'engin médicaux. C'était d'ailleurs l'un deux qui venait de s'emballer. Au dessus de la porte un grand panneau indiquait : chambre 5, clinique Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Oo * Sautille d'impatience * Rewiwer pleeeease ! :D<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ! 3

signé : Une fana de Bleach qui vient de rentrer d'une expo sur le Japon fort intéressante ( Moi : surtout qu'il y avait de très beau trucs Bleach ! Hichigo : notamment un oreiller Grimmjow et Ichigo... xD Moi : Hichi..Hichigo...Je...je vais te tuer ! Hichi : Oh j'ai peur ! xDD En plus elle les a même pas acheter la nulle ! elle avait plus assez d'argent ! Moi : Monde cruel...Adieu... Hichi : Pour éviter son suicide, rewiwez ! 3)


	6. Chapter 6 : My Berry d'amuuur ! xD

**Voilà la suite !**

**Merci à Yuri-chan pour tes reviews ! (wow deux en un chapitre, j'y crois pas ! OO) et à Sapphyrre pour avoir mis ma fic en favori !**

**Yuri-chan : ** Hum, le côté maso de Yoruichi... vu comme ça c'est...hilarant ! xDD Et pour le GinHane, that is perfect ! (en fait c'est ce que je voulais faire ! Tu me connais ou quoi ? Oo' ...xDD Bref ! Merciiiii ! Et à bientôt, je crois que tu vas apprécier la suite ! ;)

**Bon bonne lecture ! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Mon ami Kurosaki !<strong>

Hane tenta de se lever : elle échoua lâchant un petit cri de douleur. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était couverte de bandages : le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal.

L'enfant appela Urahara et Yoruichi. Personne ne lui répondit. Lassée, elle se recoucha et s'endormit profondémt. Elle s'inquiétait pour euh énormément. Elle se réveilla longtemps après, avec une très désagréable impression de confinement.

PDV Hane :

Mais qu'est-ce-que Urahara avait encore trafiqué ? C'est quoi cette sensation abominable ? C'est...c'est comme si j'étais enfermée dans une boite ! C'est insupportable et en plus ça gratte ! Quelle horreur ! J'veux sortir ! Laisser moi sortir, bordel de merde !

Un jeune garçon apparu à la porte de la chambre, il avait les cheveux d'un roux étrange et la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle était folle.

...Oups, j'ai dis quoi là ? OO' Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Je risquais un coup d'oeil vers lui : oui, j'avais surement parlé à voix haute... Quelle idiote ! Bon ben je fais quoi moi ?

- T'es qui ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Il a parlé ? Purée il m'a fait peur !

- Ben moi ! Et toi alors t'es qui ? Répondis-je.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, j'habite ici.

- Hane, je sais pas où je suis.

- Bah chez moi.

- Et...?

- Ici c'est la clinique Kurosaki, mon père est médecin, un drôle de type t'a amené ici y a six jours, t'étais dans un état pas possible j'te raconte pas !

- Bah au fait comment tu fais pour me voir ? Réalisais-je soudain.

- Comment ça ? Tout le monde peut te voir ! T'es pas un esprit que je sache ?

- Tu vois les esprits ? M'exclamai-je, stupéfiée.

- Euh... Personne ne me crois mais oui. Pourquoi ? Tu les vois toi ?

- N...non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est insensé ! Bafouillai-je précipitamment.

- Pfff... Pourquoi est-ce-que personne ne me crois jamais ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Pauvre garçon... Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire la vérité ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce-qu'il m'a dis que tout le monde pouvais me voir ? Je ne serais tout de même pas dans ça ? Urahara n'est pas assez taré pour faire ça quand même ? J'inspectais rapidement mon corps et soupira d'une manière très audible. Kurosaki releva la tête, surpris. Re-oups !

Foutu Kisuke ! Je suis bien dans ce...ce truc, cette horrible, abominable, horripilante chose ! Le pire ennemi des shinigamis : le _**gigai**_. Kami-sama ! Pourquoi ?

- Hum-hum.

- Plait-il ? Dis-je.

- Ça va ? Tas l'air bizarre tout d'un coup.

- Non non tout vas très bien ! Grommelais-je, de mauvaise hummeur.

- Euh... J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Fit-il déconcerté.

- Nan mais j'en connais un qui va souffrir.

- Nany ? (nda : quoi ? En jap.)

- Laisse tomber.

- Et sinon t'as quel âge ? Tu habite où ?

- J'ai sept ans et j'habite chez un marchand de bonbons et autres trucs louches.

- Louches ?

- Oui, louches. Avec des produits louches, des rayons louches, des prix louches et surtout, un vendeur louche !

- Oulà ! Fit-il impressionné par mon discours inutile.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai douze ans et j'habite dans une famille louche avec un couleur de cheveux louche, un poster louche et surtout surtout : un père louche !

Je devrais prendre un abonnement à la oupsatittude : je viens d'éclater de rire comme une idiote !

- Hahahahahahahaha ! T'as raison c'est hilarant ! On se ressemble un peu tout les deux !

Merci Kami-sama ! Il a le même humour que moi (Moi : si on peut appeler ça de l'humour. Hane : toi tais-toi baka d'auteur ! *Sors une batte * M : Gomen ! AAAH NON PAS TAPER ! Gomen !)

- Idiote d'auteur !

- Quoi ? T'es vraiment sur que ça va ? S'écria 15 (nda : pour un souci de confort et pour éviter un super mal de poignée, l'auteur à décidé d'écrire Ichigo en raccourci : Ichigo veut aussi dire 15. Lire « Ichigo » - L'auteur est la plus grande des imbéciles car elle se fait encore plus mal au poignée avec ses foutues explications-)

- T'es lourd la fraise (nda : et oui encore une autre traduction du prénom Ichigo), oublie ça !

- Ouais désolé. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! On a tout les deux une famille bizarre, une couleur de cheveux bizarre et on a le même humour bizarre ! (nda : parfaitement d'accord ! AAAH non pas la batte !).

- Tch ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il ont mes cheveux ? Lançais-je froidement.

- Euh désolé, je t'ai véxé ? Bafouilla-t-il, peiné.

- Hahaha ! Mais non pas du tout c'était une blague Ichi ! Eclatais-je de rire ! T'es trop chou quand t'es géné !

- Arrête ! C'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais pas me géner ! **Vengeance !**

Hein mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? Oo'

- OUAH ! Mmpfh ! Mouahahahahahaha...arrête... arrête Ichigo... ahahahahahahahahahahaaaa...arrête ! J'aime pas les chatouilles ! Nan ! Arrêteeeeee ! Arrê...

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici ! Lança une voix enjouée !

15 (Ichigo ! Vous suivez ?) et moi relevèrent la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Urahara, Yoruichi et... un inconnu. Gênés, nous rougissâmes de honte. En effet 15 était affalé sur moi et j'avais la moitié du corps étalé par terre à cause des nos gesticulations.

- Euh... murmurions-nous.

- Voici Isshin Kurosaki Hane, un ami.

- Enchanté monsieur !

- Enchanté jeune fille. On dirait que vous allez mieux : c'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui ! Fit Kurosaki-san, le médecin.

- Hop hop hop Hane ! Dépêche toi on s'en va ! Dis Urahara.

- Euh ok.

Je me levais donc :

- Bon bah au revoir Ichigo, au revoir Kurosaki-san et merci pour tout. Dis-je poliment.

- A plus Isshin-kun ! Firent mes deux mentors.

Je fis un dernier au revoir à Ichigo et suivit mes deux professeurs. Mon ventre gargouilla, qu'est-ce-que j'avais la dalle !

* * *

><p>Ouah ! Admirez la phrase de conclusion super intéressante (euh non là je blague !) !<p>

Bon enfin bref ! Reviwez pleaaaase !

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^

A bientôt !

Signé : Une mégalomane qui veut prendre le contrôle du Monde de Bleach pour avoir tout les persos et pouvoirs les tortur... hum, en prendre soin ! xDD


	7. Chapter 7 Birthdattitude, ou shinigamis

Bonjour cher lecteurs ! Voilà le septième chapitre ! :D

Merci **Yuri-chan** ! Ca fait plaisir ! :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Shinigamis :<span>**

Pdv Hane :

Je regardais une dernière fois Ichigo Kurosaki : c'était en quelque sorte mon premier ami. Puis je me tournais vers Yoruichi et Kisuke et les interrogeais du regard.

- Oui ? Qu'y a t-il Hane ? Me demanda Yoruichi.

- Tu vas mieux ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais dans un sale état. Lui répondis-je.

- Bien mieux et cela grâce à toi. Vois-tu, si tu n'avais usé du kido sur moi la dernière fois, je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Euh... N'exagérons rien.

- Mais si ! Tu a été formidable Hane-chan ! Une vrai guerrière ! Vraiment de tout coeur : merci ! Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

- On a quand même faillit y passer ! Dis-je.

- C'est vrai mais tu m'as sauver !

- Mais non ! C'est Urahara-sensei qui ta sauver ! Pas moi. Je n'ai fais que tuer ce hollow !

- Hane, je serais morte sans toi. Retorqua-t-elle

- C'est vrai. Je serrais arrivée trop tard. Intervint gravement Kisuke.

Yoruichi bondit sur moi et me serra très fort dans ses bras en me disant merci encore et encore. Gênée, je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte : je lui donnait un léger coup de coude assez explicite. Elle refusa de me lâcher. Heureusement Urahara vola à la rescousse : il agrippa son amie par le col et la souleva puis la déposa de l'autre coté du trottoir (nda : ils sont dans la rue, en route pour le magasin d'Urahara).

C'est alors que je me rappelais soudainement la...la chose dans laquelle j'étais : _le gigai_, cet instrument de torture ! Je me retournais violemment vers Kisuke-sensei et lui envoya une baffe mémorable qui lui laissa une magnifique marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue droite ! Il me regarda un instant sonné puis il s'écria :

- Pourquoi ta fait ça Hane ? Ca va pas non ?

- C'est pour le gigai ! Pourquoi je suis dans un gigai moi ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était nécessaire pour ma survie ! Je suis sure que c'était pour tester tes nouveaux prototypes de gigais ! Je me trompe ? Hurlais-je.

Urahara était tout penaud lorsqu'il confirma honteusement ma version. Je faillit le gifler de nouveau mais son air désolé était vraiment trop mignon. Je me contentais donc de le regarder froidement. Yoruichi mit fin à notre dispute ou plutôt à mon monologue (Kisuke regardait ailleurs en sifflotant). Nous repartîmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur (enfin pas Urahara qui avait vraiment très mal à la joue) et Yoruichi commença à me parler de mon entrainement, m'expliquant de nouvelles choses sur le kido.

Enfn nous arrivâmes à la maison. Le gugus vert (nda : Hane aime beaucoup les surnoms) nous fis à manger pendant que je partis me changer car la blouse de la clinique n'était pas des plus seyante. Après un bon dîner et de nouveaux remerciements de la part de Yoruichi et de ma part envers Kisuke-sensei, je partis me coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

PDV normal : 

_un an après..._

Les jours passèrent, les mois passèrent, les entrainements se succédèrent, les moments de bonheurs étaient présents tous les jours et Hane grandit tranquillement dans la joie quotidienne et familiale de la petite boutique. Elle l'adorait et par dessus tout ses occupants. Elle avait plusieurs fois revue Kurosaki et avait nouée une solide et étroite amitiée avec lui. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait rencontré maintenant.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, Yoruichi avait décrété que c'était son anniversaire ; d'après elle Urahara avait fais des tests savants avec son reatsu pour le savoir mais Hane n'en croyais pas un mot. Enfin si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Pensait la jeune fille. Elle devait donc fêter ses huit ans. La femme-chat avait tout préparer avec enthousiasme. Vers 13 heure, la jeune femme avait disparu dans le laboratoire de Kisuke pour soi-disant préparer une surprise à l'enfant. Enfin soi-disant : Hane, comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, était d'une très grande curiosité ; elle les avaient suivit jusqu'au labo puis les avait discrètement espionner par le trou de la serrure. Ce qu'elle vit n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque cadeau : Kisuke avait tout simplement enserré Yoruichi par la taille et l'embrassait avec passion ! Lorsqu'il commença à lui ôter son kimono, Hane décida soudainement de faire autre chose.

Cependant, geste stupide qui était devenue pour elle une habitude, elle jura bruyamment en disant : « J'en étais sure ! ». Heureusement pour elle, les deux amants étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre. Elle s'esquiva silencieusement et parti s'entrainer.

Vers 22 heure, elle souffla ses huit bougies et ses deux mentors lui offrirent un cadeau : deux petits katanas avec un manche blanc et un ruban violet au bout ainsi qu'un fourreau de même couleur. Elle leur sauta au coup tout en les remerciant avec joie. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsque vers 23 heure 30 deux importantes pressions spirituelles apparurent ! Kisuke et Yoruichi blêmirent et partirent se cacher dans leurs gigais.

PDV Hane :

J'allais moi aussi y entrer lorsque je sentis un reatsu qui ne m'étais pas inconnu mais je ne savais pas à qui il appartenait ; c'était comme un vieux souvenir à moitié effacé dans ma mémoire, une reminiscence. Je décidais courageusement d'aller voir : mes maîtres tentèrent de me rattraper mais j'allais trop vite pour eux avec leurs gigais. Je pris mes katanas et me précipitais vers la source du trouble : quelques instants plus tard, j'arrivais dans une ruelle sombre. C'est alors que je vis deux hommes en kimono noir et blancs qui possédaient chacun d'impressionnants sabres de combats : l'un avait les cheveux rouges sang coiffés en ananas, l'autre avait des cheveux noirs avec de drôle de trucs sur la tête ainsi qu'un espèce d'haori blanc marqué six dans son dos. Un peu comme sur celui de Kisuke.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa : ces hommes, c'étaient des shinigamis.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca se gâte n'est-ce pas ? -D (ceci est un smiley psycopathe sadique)

Je sais je suis sadique avec mes persos, dès que tout va pour le mieux, de nouveaux problèmes arrivent au galop ! U.U'

**" Tin-tin ! "** **SUSP~ENCE !** /D (ceci est aussi un smiley psycopathe xDD ) ! Est ce que Hane va aller à la Soul Society ? ^^ J'vous l'dis pas ! mouhahahahahahaha ! *rire de sadique psycopathe mégalomane enragée *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews ! Pleeease ! Et qu'il n'y ai pas que ma chère Yuri-chan ! please ! *étoiles dans les yeux *

_**"Le petit délir de l'auteur"**_ _(comprendre le grand délir xD )_

**Urahara :** Et Auteur !  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Quoi Kisukechou ?  
><strong>U. :<strong> On peut pas dire que tu ais beaucoup de succès ! Tas vu le nombre de commentaires que tu as en 6 chapitre ? Oo'  
><strong>A. :<strong> Merci de me le rappeler, comme si j'avais oublié... X(  
><strong>Grimichou :<strong> Je t'avais dis que ton histoire était nulle !  
><strong>A. :<strong> Oh ça va hein !  
><strong>U. :<strong> Tu veux un moyen d'en avoir plus ?  
><strong>A. :<strong> A oui comment ça ? Tu as un moyen ? Oo _(étoiles dans les yeux)_  
><strong>U. :<strong>_ * regard de savant fou sadique_ * Le PERSUATION par la force ! mouahahahahahahaha ! _(rire de sadique)_  
><strong>A. :<strong> Euh non ! Pas touche à mes lecteurs ! Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup !  
><strong>U. :<strong> J'ai appelé Mayuri pour m'aider ! gniark gniark !  
><strong>M. :<strong> Et si le problème venait de l'auteur ? On la dissèque ?_ (regard de sadique fou à lier)_  
><strong>A. :<strong> Nooooooooooon ! A l'aide deux savants fou sadiques c'est trop pour moi ! Help ! Hého y a quelq'un ? Heeeeeeeeeelp ! _(par en courant poursuivie par les deux scientifiques_ assoifés _de san...pardon...de savoir ! ^^')_  
><strong>G. :<strong> Pour sauver l'auteur de la dépression et surtout de la dissèquation : une seule solution ! _**c'est la reviewation ! **(dsl pour ce barbarissme mais il FALLAIT que ça rime ! xD ) _

**_ reviewez SVP !_ :)**

_(revient devant l'écran en courant, toujours poursuivie)_  
><strong>A. :<strong> Sur ce ! Merci d'avoir lu et repondez svp à mes questions sur les couples ! (repart) Heeeeeeeeelp SOS !


	8. Chapter 8 : Who are you ? Oo'

Me voici de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Euh bon ok j'arrête mes délirs ! U.U'

Merci à **Sapphyrre** pour ta review ! Ta~daa ! Voilà Mister Freeze ! Et puis tu vas être contente vu que la fic comprendra du Gin/Haneshiro (mais pas tout de suite xD) et qu'il est important dans cette fic ! A la prochaine ! (je sais, je suis sadique, tu vas apprécier la fin du chapitre, je le sens ! xDD )

Merci à **Yuri-chan** (comme tjrs ! Merci !), Tu vas savoir, tu vas savoir ! Mais tu vas toi aussi apprécier la fin du chapitre (ah ! Ironie, quand tu nous tiens !)

Au fait ça veut dire quoi Gambare ? ^^' A +

Enjoy les gens ! Voilà le chapitre ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Je ne vous connait pas !<span>

_« ...C'est alors qu'elle réalisa : ces hommes, c'étaient des shinigamis ! »_

PDV Hane

Des shinigamis ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ici ? Bon soyons discrète, je...je recule touuut doucement, touuut doucem...

- Qui va là ? Hurla l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant ! (nda : aaaaaah Renji, il est trop beeaaaau !)

- … Euuuh... je...je vais m'enfuir vite fait et il..il croira surement que c'est un chat ! Oui c'est ça c'est un chat, un chat !

- Comment ça, un chat ? Fit-il intrigué.

Oups ! J'ai parlé à voie haute ? J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi je fais toujours ça ? Idiote ! Bon euh retraite stratégique : on va lui faire croire que c'est un chat (nda : rappelons nous que Hane a seulement huit ans)

- Oui, c'est un chat ! Je sais ça peut paraître étrange mais je suis un chat qui parle ! Affirmai-je.

- Qui parle ? Interrogea-t-il, ne semblait pas comprendre mais ayant la nette impression que l'on se fichait de lui (whaa quel QI !)

- La preuve je sais aussi miauler : miaw miaou mwaouuu ! Miaula-je en sentant que je m'enfonçai de plus en plus. Vite trouver une solution !

- Un chat qui parle, un chat qui parle, un chat qui parle, un chat qui p... Murmurai-t-il, coincé sur l'impossibilité de mes paroles (nda : ça se dit ça ?).

Pourtant Yoruichi ETAIT un chat qui parle. Donc vraisemblablement ça existe !

- Ça suffit Renji, tu ne vois donc pas qu'on se moque de toi ? fit le second shinigami.

- Ah euh... si si taichô ! Bredouilla-t-il, honteux. Euuuh c'est mauvais là, très très mauvais ! Vite une solution ! Vite, viiiiiiiiiiite ! Solution je t'en pris viens à moi ! SOS ! SO...ah je sais !

- Aaaaaah ! Un hollow ! Derrière vous ! Hurlais-je soudainement.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme : j'en profitais pour m'enfuir dans le sens inverse à toute vitesse. J'arrive au bout de la ruelle et je me retourne : ils ne m'ont pas vu ! Ils ne m'ont pas vu ! Je suis géniale ! Vive les hollows ! Je suis sauvée ! Je suis sauv...

- Hé toi ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! Ou pas... Mais c'est mon copain le shinigami rouge qui est derrière moi ! Où est l'autre ? Pas bon ! C'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon ! Where is Bria... euh non pardon... où est il ?(mais quelle blague pourrie ! C'est dû à une overdose d'anglais de l'auteur ; excusez-la)

« Bouuh ! »

C'était quoi ça ? Sursautais-je en me tournant vers la source du bruit.

- Whaaaa ! Criais-je subitement. En effet le shinigami à la chevelure ébène venait d'apparaître juste devant moi, menaçant ! Mais quel crétin ! (Oups ça m'a échappé, veuillez pardonner ma grossièreté !) Pourquoi a-t-il donc fait « bouh »? Il ma fait peur le c*** ! (ouf la censure est arrivée à temps cette fois-ci !). Il m'attrapa le bras et déclara :

- Arrête toi tout de suite petite fille ! Je me retournais lentement, de manière à voir son visage : il avait fière allure, son regard glacial me gela littéralement sur place (non non ce n'est pas un effet de style quelconque, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid tout d'un coup ?).

« Clac-clac-clac-clac... ».

Euuh, c'est quoi ça ? Je baisse le regard et fusille des yeux mes genoux : pourquoi ils tremblent ceux-là ! Je leur ai rien demandé ! Arrêtez de trembler bordel de m**** (ouais ! Vive la censure !) ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, reprenons la description de ce magnifi...de ce shinigami. Son reatsu était vraiment imposant : même si il n'était pas extrêmement grand, j'avais l'impression d'être minuscule face à lui et à son énergie spirituelle !

Il portait un haori blanc (nda : je me répète, je l'ai déjà dis au dernier chapitre) et l'autre l'avait appelé taichô (nda : capitaine en japonais) : taichô, ça me dit quelque chose ça ; ah oui c'est vrai, ce sont les plus puissants shinigamis de la Soul Society, juste en dessous du soutaichô (nda : capitaine-commandant en jap.) . Mi...minute ! Les plus puissants ? Kami-sama ! Pourquoi moi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour ça ? Je le savais, j'aurais pas dû être aussi curieuse ! Je suis maudite !

- Hého ? Fit-il en finissant de se tourner vers moi. - … Kami-sama ! Il est magnifi... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser qu'il est beau, je ne dois pas penser qu'il est beau, je ne dois pas penser qu'il est beau ! Nan il est sublime !

Non. Je. Ne. Dois. Pas. Penser. Qu'il. Est. Sublime. ! Enfin il est vraiment TROP beau !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il en entendant cela.

Re-oups ! Ca devient une habitude de penser à voie haute... Je. Suis. Nulle.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et là... Je le vis écarquiller complètement ses beaux...non, ses yeux et souffler :

- Haneshiro ? Impossible !

- Haneshi-quoi ? Intervint le second shinigami qui devait être son fukutaichô (vice-capitaine en jap.).

- Tu...tu...C'est toi ma Haneshiro-chan ?

- Turlututu chapeau pointu ! Lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère que je trouvais trop tendue.

- Insolente gamine ! Non tu ne peux pas être elle, tu lui ressemble mais si elle était vivante, elle serait bien plus âgée ! Gronda-t-il d'une voie sourde ! Qui est tu ?

- Le père Noël...Non je rigole, Hane, je m'appelle Hane pas Haneshiro ! C'est qui ?

- … Tu connais Urahara Kisuke et Shioin Yoruichi ?

Euuuh (pensée d'Hane : réflexion, réflexion... si ils se sont cachés c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouves ! Bon bah je vais pas lui dire alors !)

- C'est qui ? Dis-je innocemment (ou pas).

- Alors pourquoi ton reatsu possède-t-il des traces des leurs ? Menteuse ! Tu vas me suivre à la Soul Society pour éclaircir ce mystère gamine ! Déclara-t-il.

- Ah non alors !

- Dans ce cas...prépare-toi à combattre ! Senbonzakura !

- Euh euh, nooon ! J'ai pas le choix ?

- Non. Je me mis en garde, comme me l'avais appris Yoruichi et me prépara à combattre (accessoirement un des plus puissants capitaines de la S.S.). Il chargea et je m'en pris plein la figure tellement il fut rapide !

- Aïe ! Sale brute ! Vociférais-je. Alors la je ne rigole plus, mais alors plus du tout ! C'est qu'il m'a fait vachement mal le bg (nda : beau gosse incultes !). Hors de moi, je relachai complètement mon reatsu d'une belle couleur violette et sorti mes deux katanas. Les deux autres eurent un mouvement de recul face à mon reatsu mais se remirent rapidement en garde. Le capitaine invoqua son zanpakûtô et ...

* * *

><p>Oups... Je viens de m'apercevoir que je suis super sadique en fait ^^' Désolée mais vous aurez la suite demain ! Et encore, si reviews ! D (le retour du smiley sadique ! Ta~daa !)

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewez svp ! :D


	9. 9 : NON ! Je ne veux PAS y aller, OK !

CC cher lecteurs ! Désoléeee de mon retard mais j'ai trop de boulot au lycée et en plus je suis malaaaade ! (au sens propre du terme, pas au sens figuré ! Quoi que... xD )

En fait, j'étais en Allemagne et après j'ai dû bosser tout le temps (et j'ai lu et regardé Inuyasha accessoirement ! dsl c'est inexcusable mais Inuyasha c'est génial ! surtout Sesshomaru ! *p* Les gens ! Allez tous écrire des fanfic d'Inuyasha pleaaase ! :) ) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre<span> 9 : Non je veux pas y aller !

_« L'échec est le fondement de la réussite » _Lao-Tseu

« Le capitaine invoqua son zanpakutô et... »

PDV Hane

… disparu de mon champ de vision ! M**** ! Où est-il ? Je ressenti un léger mouvement derrière moi : il était là ! J'attaquais sans me poser de questions et abattis ma lame droite. Il esquiva habilement et d'un geste me désarma la main droite : mon arme décolla et atterri quelques mètres plus loin. Pas cool... J'ai plus qu'une arme ! Un peu de sérieux sinon je vais y passer ! Euh qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ?

- Hadô no yon : Byakurai (note 1) ! Prononça le capitaine.

Okay ça c'est facile : logiquement y a un éclair qui va sortir de son index donc j'ai qu'à me déplacer un peu et c'est bon. Tiens le voilà ! Je l'évite donc aisément et shunpôta (nda : waii j'ai inventé un nouveau verbe ! Bya : Ou pas... Moi : Toi retourne te battre ! Tes pas prof de français que je sache ! Pensée de l'auteur : quoi que ça lui irait bien ! *bave devant son clavier en imaginant Byakuya à la place de son prof de français*) à sa droite le surprenant légèrement, enfin je pense parce-que ce type est aussi inexpressif qu'une table (mais où est ce qu'elle trouve ses comparaisons elle ?). Je lui assenais un coup à son côté qu'il para et pour couronner le tout, il attrapa mon sabre au passage et me l'arracha des mains ! Bilan : armes : 0. Pas cool.

Persuadé de m'avoir vaincu, il relâcha un cours instant son attention : saisissant l'occasion inespérée qui s'offrait à moi, je me mis à courir tout en m'éloignant de lui. Arrivée à bonne distance de mon adversaire, je fis subitement demi-tour et... disparu pour réapparaitre haut dessus de sa tête. En effet, j'avais sauté en utilisant mon reatsu pour me rendre quasi-invisible (nda : elle s'en sert comme accélérateur !) et il se trouvait à présent à ma merci, ne se doutant pas de se qu'il allait lui arriver ! Je répétais les gestes que j'avais effectuer tant et tant de fois avec Yoruichi et avec un grand sourire , me fendis en abattant ma main droite sur son crâne. Seulement voilà : c'est un capitaine, il m'attrapa (encore !) le bras et voulu m'enfoncer son arme dans le ventre ! Malgré cela, je ne me démonta pas : j'évitai son attaque et lançai (toujours au dessus de sa tête! *et oui ! Tout cela c'est passé en à peine quelques millisecondes ! Même l'auteur a eu du mal à suivre le combat ! *) :

- Bakudô no kyû : Geki (2) !

Une lumière rouge jaillit et engloba le shinigami, le paralysant. Il haussa un sourcil en réalisant que l'enfant, qu'il trouvait lamentablement faible, venait de lancer ce sort -simple bien sur- mais SANS incantation ! Ce qui est quasi-impossible à son âge : cela dénotait un haut niveau et d'exceptionnelles aptitudes, pensait-il.

Aha ! Ça y est il est immobilisé ! Enfin pas pour longtemps vu son niveau ! Vite un autre sort :

- Hadô no sanjû ichi : Shakkahô (3) ! Hurlais-je !

- Bakudô no hachijû ichi : Dankû (4) ! Retorqua-t-il en bondissant soudainement à trois ou quatre mètre de moi.

Mon boulet rouge se heurta à un énorme bouclier que l'homme venait d'invoquer ! Il était rose.

- Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

- Quoi ? Gronda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- ...Pfffouhahahahahahahahahaha...

...Kami-sama, Pourquoi dois-je affronter une gamine qui possède autant de QI que Renji ? Se désespéra-t-il intérieurement.

- ...ouahahahahahah...dé...désolé ! Ton...ton bouclier ! Il...il est rose ! Mouhahahahah...

- … Désespérant. Soupira-t-il, affligé.

Mais que idiot celui-là ! Je suis sûre qu'il me prend pour quelqu'un qui a le même potentiel mental que son pote ! Il va en baver ! Ma ruse est G.E.N.I.A.L.E. ! Voyons voir : un bon coup de pied bien placé et un sort dans la figure devrait faire l'affaire ! Je pense que son bouclier n'y résistera pas !

- …ahahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Sbaaaam ! Aïe !

Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'il c'est passé n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien, certes m'a ruse avait réussi mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était que non seulement son bouclier n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce malgré le kido et le coup, mais en plus je me l'étais pris en pleine poire : ça fait MAL !

- C'était une feinte ? Fit-il en ré-haussant un sourcil.

- Non, sans blagues ? Rétorquai-je ironiquement. Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ton lieutenant !

- Et toi sache que mon bouclier ne cèdera pas face à des sorts inférieurs au niveau 89 du kidô ! Et je doute fort que tu ai atteint un sort supérieur à cela, je me trompe ? Déclara-t-il, sur de lui.

- Je te trouve un peu trop sûr de toi shinigami ! Lançais-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais oui, mais oui. C'est ça. Souffla-t-il, dédaigneux.

Je me jetai sur lui en hurlant comme une démente :

- Hadô no kyûjû ichi : Senjukô tentaihô (5)! (nda : c'est le sort de Hadô numéro 91)

- Que...QUOI ? Et sans incantation ? Cria-t-il, vraiment TRES surpris ! (nda : Whaiii t'as vu Senshi, il a encore eu une expression humaine -si tu passe par se site bien sûr ! :D )

Un millier de pieux de lumière de la taille d'un homme apparurent et se précipitèrent sur le bouclier du capitaine : ils explosèrent dans un grand fracas et son bouclier vola en éclats ! Un nuage de poussières se forma autour de ma cible puis se dissipa lentement : je cherchais à entrevoir la victime de mon attaque à travers la nuée mais sans succ...

- C'est trop tard pour toi, petite fille ! Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !

Kami-sama ! Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce-qu'il fait derrière moi celui-là ? Ses trucs, ses trucs roses qui fonce sur moi, on dirait...on dirait des pétales de cerisiers...c'est beau... Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un lance une attaque que je ne peux pas éviter, je trouve ça beau moi ? C'est vrai quoi c'est bête comme dernière pensé ça... Et ouais c'est idiot, hein ? Je vais mourir, tuée par des fleurs roses toutes mignonnes...et dirent qu'avant j'adorais les fleurs de cerisiers ! Maintenant, je crois bien que je les détestes...

- ' Et tu crois que quelqu'un va te répondre, baka ? '

Plait-il ? Ah oui tiens... Bonjour madame la voix, ça faisait longtemps ! Ironique et moqueuse, comme d'hab' quoi ! Pensais-je, amusée. …...Attendez...ne me dites pas que je suis en train de me taper la discut' avec une voix dans mon cerveau alors que je vais y passer j'espère !

- ' Bah si. ' Okay, la concentration s'impose, je ne dois pas mourir, je n'ai que huit ans moi !

- ' Huit ans et UN jour je te signale ! Il est 00H05. '

… Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'as une montre peut-être ? Fit-je, sarcastique.

- ' Bah oui pourquoi ? Comme tout le monde ! Pas toi ? '

Euh...bon écoute t'es sûre que c'est le moment là ? Il faut que je me concentre pour trouver une solution. Sinon j'vais crever moi !

- ' Meuh non ! Pas si je t'aide. '

M'aider ? Comment ça ?

- ' Bah j'ai du pouvoir moi ! '

T'as dis quoi là ? Moi aussi j'en ai sale prétentieuse ! Hurlais-je intérieurement (oui je sais ça paraît difficile mais en fait c'est tout simple !)

- ' Qu'est-ce-qui te fais croire que je suis une fille ? Et puis d'abord si tu avais du pouvoir, tu en serais pas là baka !'

...T'es pas une fille...Mais, mais on s'en fout t'existe que dans mon esprit !

- ' Hane dis moi, t'es conne où t'es conne ? Je suis ton zanpakutô bordel ! Cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

' Mon zanpakutô ? Ptain j'y aurais jamais pensé !

- ' Et ça se dit plus intelligente que le fukutaichô... '

Moi aussi je t'aime...

- ' Tiens, tu réagis plus au quart de tour ? '

Bah non : vu que t'ai mon zanpakutô, vaut mieux qu'on s'entende bien. Bon vas-y dis moi tout, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Mais attend comment ça se fait que je sois toujours vivante moi ?

- ' T'inquiète, ça fait seulement cinq millisecondes qu'on cause. Bon , normalement je te l'aurais jamais dis comme ça mais vu que si je te le dis pas tu crève, autant le faire ! Ecoute-moi bien : mon nom est...

PDV normal

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers les pétales meurtrier, son reatsu formant une colonne violette autour d'elle. De l'enfant émanait un très puissant pouvoir. Elle leva ses bras bien haut : un sabre d'une blancheur immaculée apparut entre ses main jointes. Les shinigamis qui lui faisaient fasse (nda : bah oui Renji est toujours là) ouvrirent grand les yeux de stupeur ! Cette fillette venait de matérialiser un zanpakutô, _son _zanpakutô. Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura quelque chose qui semblait être sa formule de libération ou le nom de son zanpakutô et...se fit empaler par les pétales de Kuchiki. Elle cracha du sang et s'effondra à terre, inconsciente : sa pression spirituelle s'évanouit et elle ferma doucement les paupières.

_Esprit d'Hane :_

Merde ! Crétin de zanpakutô ! Je t'avais pourtant dis que j'avais pas entendu ton nom !

- ' Pas...pas entendu ? ' Hoqueta l'esprit du zanpakutô.

' Co...comment ça ? C'est impossible ! Tu...tu aurais dû m'entendre ! Hé ! Tu m'entend ? Hého Hane ? Hane ? '

Je...je... L'esprit de l'enfant plongea dans la pénombre et elle fut couper du monde (et de son sabre).

- ' HANE ! Ptain Hane ! Arrête ! Réveille toi ! Hane ! HANESHIRO ! MERDE REVEILLE-TOI BORDEL ! Comment t'as pu m'oublier ! J'te déteste ! Tu m'entend ? J'te déteste j'te dis ! ' Hurla-t-il.

- ''' Laisse tomber Shi' ! Elle peut pas t'entendre... murmura une seconde voix.

- Qui est tu ? Haneshiro ? Fit « Shi' », apeuré.

- Nan, Shiro. Je m'appelle Shiro. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oublié Shi' ?

- Shi...Shiro ? Attend ! Tu veux dire que tu est … elle ?

- Oui, je suis tout ce qu'Hane a oublié.

PDV normal

Le capitaine ramassa la gamine, plongée dans un lourd sommeil, et la plaça dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pris son attaque de plein fouet sans réaction : elle aurait dû réagir, non ? En plus elle avait matérialiser son zanpakutô. D'ailleurs, le shinigami à la tignasse rouge le ramassa et le mis à sa ceinture. Il ouvrit un portail dans le Dangai et céda le passage à son capitaine : ils pénètrairent à l'intérieur et il se referma, ne laissant plus aucune trace de leur combat si ce n'est le sang, invisible pour les vivants.

* * *

><p><span>Notes :<span>

1- 4e technique de destruction : foudre blanche

2- 9e technique d'immobilisation : Frappe

3- 31e technique de destruction : boulet rouge

4- 81e technique d'immobilisation: Mur du rejet

5- 91e technique de destruction : canon céleste des milles mains radieuses

* * *

><p>Satisfait(es) ? Ca y est Hane va à la SS ! Commentez pleaaaaase ! :D Peut-être que je mettrai la suite demain si j'ai des reviews ! ^^<p>

signé : l'auteure folle à lier qui a découvert Inuyasha...le premier tome qu'elle a lu était le tome 10 en...allemand. Autant vous dire qu'elle a tout compris du premier coup (ou pas ! xD ) Mais bon maintenant elle a enfin compris l'existence du tome 1 en français ! ^^ Hum... dsl vous n'en avez rien à faire non ? Les gens ! Si vous aimez Inuyasha faîtes-le moi savoir svp ! Bon a + !


	10. Chapter 10 : SS ? I think yes !

Bonjour cher lecteurs/trices !  
>C'est enfin les vacances ! OUAIS ! je vais enfin avoir le temps de retaper mes chapitres sur ordi !<p>

Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé ! Et un merci spécial à : et Yuuri-chan ! (pour vos encouragements ! :D )

Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elles xD Reviewez ! et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés pour m'obliger à retaper la suite (oui j'avoue, je suis atteinte de flemmingite aigue T.T Mais je vais le faire ! promis) !

Sur ce Joyeux Noel, Bonne année 2012, bonnes vacances, bonne rentrée, bon devoirs de vacances...euh non j'ai rien dis oubliez ;P VIVE LES VACANCES ! (Encouragez l'auteur qui en a une tonne )

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : SS ?<span>

PDV Hane :

- Fort...blessures inutiles...erreur...Kuchiki-taichô...enfant !

Esprit d'Hane :

Grmble (grognement) Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? C'est zarb' cette voix qui sais même pas parler correctement : la grammaire existe quoi ! C'est dingue ça !

- 'Hum... je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe je crois Hane !'

- Mon zanpakutô ? C'est toi ?

- 'Alleluia ! Tu te réveille enfin !

- Arrête avec ton ironie à la con ! Pourquoi enfin ? Y se passe quoi là exactement ?

- 'Euuuh...'

- Oui ? J'écoute.

- 'Tu...'

- Tu ?

- '.' Fit-il gêné et hésitant.

- Je suis quoi ? Hurlais-je, effarée

- 'Restée inconsciente pendant un mois !' Continua-t-il (ou elle ?)

- Re-quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi pas vrai ?

- 'Non.'

Ah ça y est je me rappelle ce qu'il c'est passé ! En tout cas je ne sens absolument aucune douleur, rien, nicht, nada, niet !

- 'Au fait, à propos, euh tu sais le combat là...Et bien... en fait mon nom...'

- Ah oui c'est vrai, merci de me le rappeler... * Sourire angélique *

- 'Ouf ! Je suis rassuré(e ?) ! J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais de...'

- Mais non, pourquoi est-ce-que je t'en voudrais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais !

- 'Euuuh merci.'

- * re-sourire angélique (intérieur) * T'inquiète c'est naturel ! …... NAN MAIS TU M'A CRU EN PLUS ? M'exclamais-je, hors de moi. Crétin de zanpakutô à la noix ! Tu m'explique pourquoi je t'ai pas entendu ? Pourquoi j'ai entendu un espèce de rire ignoble à la place ? Hein ? Tu faisais de l'humour c'est ça ?

- 'Euuuh nooon ! C'est pas moi ! Je te le jure !' Bafouilla-t-il, apeuré.

- Donc là normalement tu vas m'expliquer que c'est ton cousin par alliance au vingtième degré, le fils de ta belle-tante divorcée et remariée avec un zanpakutô qui c'est marré comme un taré pasqu'il était venu en vacances dans mon monde intérieur non ? Lançais-je, « légèrement » sarcastique.

- 'Euh non...'

- Donc ça doit être la télé que tu regardais dans mon monde intérieur ? (nda : si il/elle a une montre, pourquoi pas la télé alors ?).

- 'Non plus...'

- Ou alors le fils de Nicolas Sarko...

- 'Stop ! Ca suffit là ! Laisse moi m'expliquer bon sang ! Cria mon zanpakutô.'

- … Mais...

- 'Non tais-toi ! Ecoute, je crois savoir le pourquoi du comment Hane !'

- Tu _crois_ ?

- 'Non je sais ! Bon voilà... Urahara et Yoruichi t'ont déjà expliquer qu'on t'avais effacer la mémoire il y a presque un an et demi.'

- Oui, ils m'ont parler d'un hollow mais je ne les crois pas en fait.

- 'Tu as raison, en fait celui qui t'a effacé la mémoire c'est... « Mouahahahahahahaha ! ».'

- ENCORE CE RIRE !

- 'C'est ton … « Mouhahahahahahaha ! »! Oh merde ! Il a même réussi à sceller ça !'

- Sceller quoi ?

- 'Son nom, tout ce qui le désigne...et ton passé.'

- Mais alors, ce rire c'est le sien ?

- 'Oui...' Soupira-t-il.

- Et il a aussi sceller ton nom ?

- 'Oui'

- Mais comment je vais faire sans libération ?

- 'J'ai d'autre tour dans mon sac ! Ecoute, je possède une seconde libération : en fait c'est un peu comme un table de DJ !'

- Une table de DJ ? Pourquoi ?

- 'Tu verra en temps voulu. Et je te garanti qu'elle fonctionne ! Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé avant ! Son nom est « Hime no Yami, Princesse des ténèbres ». Je te dirais sa formule de libération en temps voulu Hane-chan.'

- D'accord...

- 'Maintenant, il serait peu être temps d'ouvrir les yeux, n'est-ce-pas ?'

PDV Hane :

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et battis des cils : une femme me regardais attentivement : elle avait une unique tresse sur le devant de son coup. A ses côté, le shinigami qui m'avait battue. Je tentais de me redresser mais échouais lamentablement en lâchant un gémissement plaintif : j'étais couverte de blessures et de bandages. La femme fusilla du regard son collègue :

- Kuchiki-san ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Vous auriez dû frapper moins fort tout de même !

Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Comment vous sentez vous jeune fille ? *

- Euuuh mal ! Où suis-je ? Murmurais-je.

- A la quatrième divison du Gotei 13, à la Soul Society. Je suis le capitaine Unohana et voici le capitaine Kuchiki qui vous à amené ici il y a un mois.

- Ah...

- Vous n'êtes pas étonnée d'avoir dormit si longtemps ?

- Non...Mon zanpakutô me l'a déjà dis.

- Incroyable ! Souffla-t-elle.

- …

- Je suis désolée mais au vu de votre refus de coopéré, vous êtes considérée ici comme une prisonnière et vous prierais donc de vous comporter comme tel.

- Ah …

A ces mots je me rendormis, morte de fatigue malgré mon long mois d'inconscience, n'étant pas à même de comprendre pleinement sa dernière phrase.

* * *

><p>Mouhahahahahahaha ! Je suis sadique ! Elle est <span>enfin<span> à la Soul Society ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire ! alleluia ! C'est le miracle de Noel...non bon je me tais ^^'

Alors ça vous a plu ? Oo

Reviewez et a la prochaine !

signé : Moi ^^


	11. Chapter 11 Hakuna Matata

JOYEUX NOEL !

Voilà la suite, juste pour Noël ! On dit merci qui ? On dit merci Gifiiiii ! (oui bon ok je me tais ^^')

Merci Sapphyrre et Yuri-chan pour vos reviews ! Tu VOIS Sapphyrre je t'ai fais un beau cadeau non ? :D

Au fait, Yuri-chan et moi on devrait faire une cofic bientôt normalement alors vous irez la lire hein ? *yeux de chien battu *

Bref sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Hakuna Matata<span>

_Quelques temps plus tard, à la quatrième division, devant la chambre trois …_

**PDV X (mais qui est-il/elle donc?)**

Ca fait presque 5 semaines qu'on surveille cette chambre à grand renfort de verrous, d'alarmes, de gardes, de piège à kidô et de sorts en tout genres.

A croire qu'un monstre y est enfermé. Oui c'est ça ! C'est sur ça doit être un horrible monstre ! J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir m'en occuper ! Ce serais abominable ! Kami-sama ! Quelle idée terrifiante !

Esprit de X (courage il y a son nom à la ligne suivante!)

- 'Pour sur Hanatarô-sama !'

- Bonjour Hisagomaru !

- 'J'ai une peur bleue des monstres !'

- … Moi aussi.

- 'Nous sommes un, c'est normal.'

- … Pourvu que Unohana-taichô n'ai pas cette idée farfelue !

Réalité :

- Hanatarô-san ? Le capitaine Unohana vous demande dans son bureau.

Aïe !

- Merci Kotetsu-fukutaichô. J'y vais immédiatement.

Je pose mon balai et ma serpillière, je quitte les toilettes que je nettoyais et part en direction de la capitainerie de la IVème division. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- 'Moi aussi'

*Gloups *

_Un peu plus tard..._

« Toc-toc-toc »

- Entrez.

Je m'agenouille respectueusement et dit :

- Vous m'avez demandé taichô ?

- En effet Hanatarô-san. Déclara-t-elle doucement. Hanatarô-san, que faîtes-vous

de vos journées en ce moment ?

- Euh...

Je ne peut tout de même pas lui dire que je nettoie les toilettes.

- J'écoute...

- Je...je suis chargé de l'entretien des sanitaires du Gotei 13.

- Oh... je vois, Donc vous nettoyer les cabinets de toutes les divisions du Seireitei.

Un poste bien important pour le septième siège de ma division !Et vous aimez

votre travail ?

- Pas...pas vraiment taichô. Bafouillai-je,géné.

- Hum... Que diriez-vous de vous occupez de quelqu'un ? Fit-elle gentiment.

- Vraiment ? C'est mon rêve taichô !

Quel bonheur ! C'est merveilleux !

- Je comprend. Bien, Hanatarô, je vous confie la chambre 3.

- …

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à votre bonheur.

-...

Qu...quoi ? Noooooooooooooon ! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune !

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Est-ce l'effet du bonheur ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge !

- C'est que...

- Vous n'êtes pas satisfait ? Sourit-elle.

- Euh... Oui taichô. Murmurai-je, rouge de confusion.

Vous en êtes certains ? * Sourire effrayant *

- Euh... N...non ! C'est parfait taichô ! Vraiment !

Oulà ! Elle est filppante quant-elle veut !

- Alors c'est parfait. Allez-y Hanatarô-san. Ah une dernière petite chose : faites attention, le patient est un prisonnier de rang S

(nda : rang spécial. Au Seireitei (selon moi), il y a plusieurs classes de prisonniers en fonction de leur dangerosité : Aizen appartiendrait au rang SD spécial danger . C'est le rang de dangerosité le plus fort. Le rang S vient juste après. Autant dire que ce patient est considéré comme très dangereux!) par le soutaichô et le Central 46. Ne le laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte et ne lui communiquez aucune information sur nous, ses « ennemis » ! Compris ?

- B...bien taichô.

*Gloups * Un _petit _détail a-t-elle dit !

- Au revoir taichô.

_dix minutes plus tard, devant la chambre maudite (la 3 pardi !)..._

Allez un peu de courage, j'y vais ! Non j'y vais pas ! Bon allez j'y vais, ouvrons cette fichu porte !

J'entrai donc dans l'antre du démon et m'approchai lentement, avec maintes précautions du lit de la bête. Je suais à grosses gouttes, terrifié. Je me penchais au dessus du lit, tremblant de peur et soulevai la couette du malade. Malade_ mental _? * gloups ! *

Je reculais vivement : dans le lit : nul monstre, nul démon seulement une petite file endormie, toute mignonne ! _Elle_, un criminel classé S ? Impossible ! C'est sans doute une erreur administrative ! (nda : mais oui c'est ça, on y croit !) La petite fille n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de huit ans. C'est une gamine inoffensive, j'en suis convaincu !

Esprit :

- 'Ne te fis pas aux apparences !'

- J'ai du mal à y croire ! Soufflais-je, indigné.

Réalité :

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte : c'était un homme chargé de la surveillance de la chambre. Un baraqué avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- C'est toi le responsable de cette chambre, minus ?

- Ou...oui pourquoi ? Bafouillai-je, apeuré (nda : pour changer!)

- T'as pas l'air bien costaud pour t'occuper d'un criminel de rang S ! Lança-t-il, goguenard.

- Mais...mais non !

- De toutes façon ces gens là devraient tous mourir ! Laisse moi le tuer pour le bien de la Soul Society !

- Vous..vous avez bu ! Vous empestez l'alcool ! Sortez avant que j'appelle le capitaine Unohana !

- Mais oui bien sûr, tu veux y passer toi aussi mauviette ?

- Kami-sama ! Je vous en prie, partez ! Suppliais-je, terrifié.

- Tu m'insupporte ! Crève gamin trouillard !

Il m'attrapa par le col et me plaqua contre le mur avec violence !

- Aaah Au secours !

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ! Je te massacre et après je m'occupe de la fille ! Ria-t-il aux anges !

- Lâche-le tout de suite, espèce de grosse endive visqueuse (nda : Ouoh ! Admirez l'insulte!) hurla une voix fluette.

- Gnéé ? Fit l'endive en question, en tounant la tête vers la source du bruit : le lit ! (nda : qui l'eut crû!)

La petite fille était réveillée : assise, le dos droit, elle avait l'air en colère, terriblement en colère ! Sauf que c'était adorable : elle n'avait absolument pas l'air impressionante, ni même dangereude pour un sou ! Un petit bout de chou, voilà ce qu'elle était ! Pensai-je.

Elle allait se faire massacrer si personne n'intervenait ! Kami-sama ! Quelle horreur !

- Et qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire si je le lâche pas gamine ? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle planta son regard droit dans celui du shinigami et lui cracha ceci :

- Si c'est _ça _un shinigami, je suis déçue !

- Tu m'insulte sale peste ? Tu vas crever !

- C'est ça ! Essaye pour voir ! Lança-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

- Non, vas-t-en ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! Criais-je, épouvanté.

- Je ne suis pas lâche au point de fuir dès le premier lourdaud qui me menace, _shinigami _! Déclara-t-elle, hautaine.

Elle se leva d'un coup.

- Viens te battre sale endive constipée ! (nda : Applaudissez!)

- J'arrive morveuse ! Hurla-t-il, excédé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Que j'ai peur ! Fit-elle ironiquement.

- La ferme ! Il souffla comme un boeuf et chargea, dégainant son zanpakutô.

Elle le regarda de haut et ferma les paupières un court instant, semblant se concentrer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura quelques chose d'inaudible. Je commençais à désespérer : la petite n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'ivrogne venait d'apparaitre derrière elle . Il se fendit et se prépara à frapper. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas réussi à voir son attaque ! C'est sûr qu'avec les yeux fermés, cela doit être difficile... Et elle a dû les rouvrir trop tard pour voir ça ! Kami-sama ! Protégez- là ! Euuuh et moi aussi S'il vous plait ! Elle va mourir ! Nooon C'est trop tard !

- 'Tu pourrais crier !'

Ah, pas bête ça !

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! m'époumonai-je.

- Tais-toi shinigami, tu nous gêne !

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ? Je tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez avec le regard hautain de la gamine.

- Mais...

- La ferme ! Fit-elle sèchement.

_Okay ...sympa... !_

- Bakudô no sanju : Shitotsu sansen ! *

Le garde se retrouva épinglé au mur par trois pieux de lumière, imobilisé.

- Lâche ! Libère moi et battons-nous sans sorts ! C'est pour les faibles comme toi ! Gronda-t-il.

- J'allais quand même pas me battre au corps à corps alors que je sors à peine du coma ! Je te signale au passage que c'est _toi _qui est faible ! Sinon tu serais déjà libre !

Elle s'empara du zanpakutô du vaincu et lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête avec, l'assommant. Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, arme à la main.

Je la regardai passer, éberlué ! La petite fille haute comme trois pommes me regarda et m'adressa un sourire meurtrier, virant presque au psychopathe :

- Toi tu appelle qui que se soit quand je partirai et je te jure que je reviendrai te régler ton compte, mauviette !

*Gloups !* C'est la fille du capitaine Unohana ou quoi ? (nda : comme un sourire de famille... Bon okay, je me tais. Yuri-chan tu as une soeur ! ;D...Wow on est soeurs...dur à digérer xD) Un sourire comme celui-ci est plutôt...dérangeant sur le visage d'une fillette de huit ans, aussi puissante soit-elle. Vu comme ça, la perspective du rang S n'est pas impossible... Kami-sama !

- Ou...oui ! Couinai-je.

**PDV Hane**

Le garçon se tassa contre le mur, un air effrayé sur le visage.

Il faudra que je pense à remercier Youruichi et ses concours de grimaces vu l'effet que ça fait le sourire psychopathe ! Mouhahahahaha ! Je suis géniale !

- 'Et sadique'

Merci Hime... Ça fait...plaisir.

Bon j'ai plus qu'à sortir moi ! A moi la liberté !

Euuh je suis censée ouvrir un portail comment moi au fait ?

- '…'

Hum... Merci de ton aide Hime-san.

'...-san ?'

Ça t'étonne que je sois polie ? C'est génant ? Ca te gêne ? Si tu veux je peux t'appeler Hime no Baka ou Raiponce ?

(nda : Bah oui, Urahara a un lecteur DVD et une télé chez lui, comme tout le monde quoi ! Bon d'accord c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde, je vous l'accorde ! Mais voilà quoi ! On s'en fout!)(nda 2 : je rappelle que « Hime » veut dire « princesse » et que le second de son zanpakutô est « Hime no Yami »)

- 'Sans façon ! Soupira mon zanpakutô.'

Et encore t'aurais de la chance ! Raiponce elle a du punch, de la joie, de la bonne humeur, de l'intelligence, et en plus elle est trop trop belle ! * étoiles pleins les yeux ! *

J'ai trop de chance d'avoir des cheveux presque de la même longueur qu'elle !

- 'A quelques mètres près...'

C'est bon soit pas relou ! C'est trop pratique de pouvoirs utiliser ses cheveux comme ça quoi ! C'est trop C.L.A.S.S.E. !

- ' Argh elle est coincée en mode Disney ! Mais pourquoi diable Urahara c'est-il abonné à Disney Chanel ? (nda Précision : il a aussi le cable)

Un jour mon prince viendra ! Un jour il m'emmeneraaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- 'Nooooon ! Mais comment c'est-il procuré tout les Disney ? En plus elle chante faux... attend elle chante dans son esprit là ! C'est du délire ! Ça existe pas ça !

Toi aussi t'es pas censé exister j'te signale Hime !

- '...Je ne m'abesserai pas à répondre à cette question.'

Pfff !

- Hakuna Matata !

- 'Hein ?'

- Co...comment ? Murmura le petit shinigami, les yeux ronds, ébahit par ma_ magnifique_ tirade.

- Tiens ça m'avait manquer de parler à voix haute !

'- Le naturel revient au galop.' (nda : Hanatarô n'entend pas Hime)

Elle est folle... pensa Hanatarô.

'Elle est folle' pensa Hime.

Ignorons ce crétin de zanpakutô... Bon quoi qu'il en soit, sortons. Pensais-je à mon tour.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte, l'ouvrit et en franchis le pas.

Je dis bien « tentai» car...

- 'T'as pas dis « tentai », débilos albinos ! (nda : côté insulte, son zanpakutô n'est pas mal non plus!)

Ah oui tiens tu as raison. Attend je recommence : je l'ouvris et _**tentai**_ donc de franchir le pas de la porte.

C'est là que j'ai compris que « Hakuna Matata » c'était l'arnaque totale !

(nda : Hakuna Matata signifie que « tu vivras ta vie sans aucun soucis ! I.N.C.U.L.T.E.S ! Grimmjow : ...philosophieeeeee !... auteur : stop ! tu chante faux ! G. : J'vais t'buter ! A. : AAAAAH ! Nan nan j'deconne ! Tu chante **super** bien ! )

En effet, je reçus une quinzaine de sorts de Kidô en pleine poire et une dizaine de shinigamis se jetèrent sur moi. Une cacophonie sans nom régnait dans la quatrième division. Les alarmes s'en donnaient à coeur joie (nda : Whaaaa ! Admirez ma superbe figure de style, ma personnification géniallissime ! ) et des cris retentissaient autour de moi.

Pour le coup, j'étais totalement H.S. : plaquée au sol, pieds et poings liés, aveuglée, baillonée. Epinglée comme un misérable insecte. Je me sentais complètement vulnérable, soumise.

…... Humiliation cuisante …...

Je sentis un homme s'approcher de moi. Il m'empoigna par le col de mon kimono et, d'un mouvement sec, défit le bandeau qui couvrait mes yeux. Il me souleva en l'air et croisa mon regard perdu. Il fronça les sourcils et me murmura trois mots qui résonnèrent longuement dans mon esprit :

- Tu es _faible _! C'est désolant !

Cette simple phrase m'infligea une douleur cuisante : tous mes espoirs se brisèrent et l'humiliation de la défaite revint à la charge... Humiliation totale !

J'étais _faible_ !

J'étais faible et j'étais _incapable_ de me défendre, **pire**, i_ncapable_ de protéger ceux que j'aime !

Les paroles de Kisuke et Yoruichi n'étaient que vent ! J'étais _INCAPABLE_ de protéger !

Je n'avais _rien_ d'une shinigamie et n'en serais_ jamais_ une ! Juste une ratée...

_Rien qu'une ratée..._

* * *

><p>Oh c'est tristeuuuu ! *snif *<p>

C'était bien ? Oo

Reviewez et re-joyeux noel ! ^^

signé : bah moi


	12. Chapter 12 : Je Ne Suis Pas Un NAIN !

*jette un coup d'oeil craintif puis sort en évitant les tomates/chaussures/couteaux/mini tour eiffel en plastique (rayez la mention inutile) *

- Euh... Y a quelqu'un ?

"SBAAAAM !" *se prend une bouteille de saké en pleine face, lancée par Yurii-chan (qui d'autre ?)

- Excusez-mouaaaaaaaaah !

les lectrices/teurs : ...

- Allez quoi ! Ca ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai publié le chapitre 11.

les lectrices/teurs : ...

*Haneshiro regarde la date*

- 6 mois ? Ah oui, quand même *air choqué *

Bon, sérieusement : veuillez m'excusez pour ce retard impardonnable (surtout quand on sait que les trente chapitres suivants sont déjà rédigés sur papier). Suite à une prétation (oui oui, ça existe, je vous jure !) d'ordinateur par mon père et vu que je suis en vacances ! (alleluia !), j'ai enfin le temps et de quoi vous tapez la suite à la vitesse de la lumière ! Pardonnez-mouuuah * pleurs *

Mais bon voilà hein ! Maintenant c'est fait, le chapitre 12 est en ligne ! ENJOY !

Voici le seul, l'unique, le génial, l'extravagant : CHAPITRE 12 ! *pancarte "applause *

Voici donc la suite des aventures d'Hane ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

Bonne lecture !

!

'...' : paroles du zanpakutô

* ... * : action, etc

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

- ...Outre les problèmes de hollows,, qui d'entre vous à d'autres soucis qui nécessitent notre attention ? Déclara Yamamoto Genriusai, le soutaichô (nda : le capitaine-commandant du Gotei).

- Moi soutaichô ! Lança Toshirô Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la dixième division. J'aimerais que l'on fasse quelque chose concernant les fukutaichôs ! Ils n'ont, pour la grande majorité, pas le comportement d'un vice-capitaine digne du Gotei ! Gronda-t-il.

- Avez-vous des preuves ?

- Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en moi ? s'écria le jeune capitaine, indigné.

- Si bien sûr. Sinon vous n'occuperiez pas ce poste aujourd'hui, simple question de procédure. Déclara le vieil homme.

- Des bouteilles de saké dissimulées sous le canapé, soutaichô ! Répondit Hitsugaya.

- Bien, nous les réquisitionnons pour l'enquête de la deuxième division ! Dit-il, le plus sérieusement du Monde.

Il y eu un grand silence interrogatif parmi les capitaines.

- Des bouteilles de saké pour l'enquête ? Fit Soi fon, interloquée.

- Tout à fait, pour y relever l'ADN des vices-capitaines.

- Des « AD quoi ? » retentirent dans la salle. Kurotsuchi leva les yeux au ciel. Unohana, elle, soupira intérieurement. Le soutaichô répondit :

- L'ADN, l'Annonciateur De Négligences !

L'ensemble des capitaines, exceptés celui de la douzième, de la quatrième et de la seconde division, s'exclamèrent :

– Aaaah d'accord !

A nouveau, les 3 capitaines soupirèrent, cette fois plus audiblement. Un dur combat s'était engagé dans leurs têtes. Celui de ne pas l'interrompre, se répétant inlassablement : « Ne pas couper la parole au soutaichô, ne pas coupez la parole au soutaichô, ne pas coupez la parole au soutaichô, ne pas... »

Il reprit :

- Je disais donc qu'il me fallait ces bouteilles pour les besoins de l'enquête. Compris ?

- Compris, soutaichô-sama. Répondirent les capitaines.

- Bien.

- Et concernant les fukutaichô ? Réitéra Hitsugaya.

Pensées de Yamamoto : 

Grrr...Peuvent pas se taire à la fin ? NCIS commence dans cinq minutes ! Juste le temps de finir ça et c'est bon !

Fin pensées Yamamoto

- Hum, donnez-leur de la paperasse en plus, ça les empêchera de faire la fête.

Pensées Yamamoto :

Trop fort, c'est hyper bien trouvé ça ! Yeah ! C'est moi Yamamoto Shigekumi Genriusai, la sagesse incarnée !

Fin pensées Yamamoto

- Mais... tenta Hitsugaya, décontenancé.

- Exécution ! Ordonna le premier. Pensez bien que grâce à ça, ils ne feront plus la fête donc, plus de fête, plus de saké !

… *pensées : Ou pas... *

- Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes. La réunion est donc terminée. *pensées : YEEEEEEEES ! *

- Soutaichô-sama ! Sumimasen (« excusez-moi » à un supérieur), nous avons un problème urgent, un impératif !

Yamamoto Genriusai tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de surgir dans la pièce, interrompant ses douces pensées. Il maugréa :

- Et que nous vaux cette entrée fracassante, Madarame-fukutaichô ?

J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison celui là ! S'énerva-t-il en son for intérieur.

- Le détenu de la chambre trois a tenté de s'évader. C'est un prisonnier de rang S. Nous attendons vos ordres le concernant, soutaichô-sama. Fit-il en s'inclinant.

- Le cas trois c'est réveillé ? S'exclama Unohana, surprise. Il ne devait pas...c'est invraisemblable ! Je l'avais pourtant fait mettre sous sédatifs.

- C'est à dire que...

- Oui ? Hanatarô-san n'aurait pas oublier de les lui administrer.

- Euh...certes, mais il n'a pas pû, taichô.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

- Un garde de ma division a abusé de l'alcool pendant son service. Il gardait la chambre trois et a agressé l'infermier.

- Comment ?

- Euh...Et bien il a parler de sa mission «suprême», celle de supprimer le prisonnier de rang S, soit disant pour le bien de la Soul Society.

- Comment se porte-t-il ? Et mon patient alors ?

- Hum, le gamin, euh je veux dire Hanatarô-san, va bien mais semble être en état de choc. Il ne cesse de psalmodier à propos d'un dingue ou je ne sais quoi. En revanche le prisonnier est immobilisé par mes hommes, Unohana-taichô.

- Bien. J'espère que cet individu déplaisant sera châtier à juste mesure. Fit-elle avec le sourire (effrayant)

- ... On peut-dire que c'est déjà fait.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il semblerait que le détenu ait fait des siennes : on a retrouvé l'agresseur épinglé au mur par un sort de Kidô, le front ouvert, probablement assomé à coup de zanpakutô.

- Mais c'est bien peu tout ça ! Veillez à en rajouter. (re-sourire effrayant)

- Bien taichô. * gloups *

- Hum hum ! Toussota le soutaichô.

- Veuillez-nous excuser Yamamoto-sama. déclarèrent les deux shinigamis.

- Concernant l'agresseur, nous verrons ultérieurement. La situation actuelle nous oblige à nous occuper au plus vite d'un imprévu qui loge à la quatrième division depuis cinq semaines. Reprit le vieil homme.

- Voulez-vous parler de la «source d'informations» ? Demanda Byakuya Kuchiki d'un ton supérieur.

- Tout à fait, Kuchiki-taichô.

- ...

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? les interrogea Hitsugaya, intrigué.

- Le mois dernier, le capitaine Kuchiki et son lieutenant Abarai ont fait une descente dans le monde réel, au Japon dans la ville de Karakura. Ils ont découvert quelqu'un qui les espionnait. Kuchiki et cet inconnu se sont fait face lors d'un combat Il vous faut savoir que le détenu à réussi à matérialiser un zanpakutô pendant l'affrontement; Mais suite à un phénomène étrange, il n'a pas éviter l'attaque de son adversaire. Ils l'ont donc ramené au Seireitei dans un état proche de la mort. Le capitaine Unohana l'a d'ailleurs sauvé de justesse. Narra le soutaichô.

- Pourquoi l'avez vous ramenez ou même affronter ? demanda Ukitake, perplexe.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? renchérit Kyorakû.

- On a retrouvé des traces de reatsu d'Urahara Kisuke et de Yoruichi Shioin sur lui...

L'ensemble des capitaines se figèrent à cette nouvelle.

- Yo...Yoruichi-sama ? murmura SoiFon, bou...bouleversée (excusez l'auteur pour ce bégaiement mais elle est tellement émue par la réaction de Soi-chan : snif.)

- Kisuke-kun ? lâchèrent Kyoraku et Ukitake, estomaqués.

- Oh non pitié ! Pas lui ! se désespéra Mayuri, la tête entre les mains.

Gin plissa les yeux et sourit démesurément tandis que Tousen restait impassible. Aizen, lui, se permit un petit sourire discret, comprenant tout à coup le sens des paroles du soutaichô. Oh oui, elle allait souffrir sa petite peste de soeur ! Lui faire ça à lui ! On ne défiait pas le grand Aizen Sosuke impunément. Cette chère enfant en payerait les conséquences. Et cet imbécile de Kuchiki venait de lui fournir une occasion en or ! C'était de lui dont-il allait se servir ! Ce serait grâce à lui qu'il aurait sa vengeance ! Il la ferait souffrir et après, si elle en réchappait, se rapprocherait d'elle, la consolerait puis la trahirait sans aucune compassion car plus que tout autres elle s'était attirée ses foudres. Ne dit-on pas que pour abattre un ennemi mieux valait apprendre à le connaître, gagner sa confiance puis le frapper dans le dos ensuite ?

Yamamoto intervint, coupant court son monologue intérieur :

- Faîtes entrer le détenu ! Déclara-t-il froidement.

La grande porte de la première division s'ouvrit en un sinistre grincement. Une petite silhouette jaillit de la pénombre, encadrée par quatre gardes. Elle était cagoulée, les bras liés dans le dos.

Intrigués, les capitaines contemplèrent le prisonnier avec insistance. Hitsugaya était perplexe : un nain ? Etais-ce un nain ? Un enfant ? Impossible : Kuchiki ne combattrai pas un gamin, il était bien trop fier pour lui considérer un tant soit peu d'attention. Il aurait laisser le sale boulot à Abarai. Mais un nain quoi ! Ce serait dingue !

Kurotsuchi jubilait. Que d'expériences amusantes il allait pouvoir faire ! Il était sûr que le soutaichô le laisserai «l'examiner». Son nouveau jou...non, cobaye... non, le détenu ; enfin bref, cette personne.*

Soi Fon joua la carte de l'impassibilité mais en sont for intérieur, brûlait d'envie de faire cracher toute la vérité sur Yoruichi-sama au prisonnier.

Byakuya Kuchiki ne faisait rien ; il connaissait déjà la vérité, lui.

Kempachi se demandait s'il était fort.

Kyoraku Shunchui abaissa son chapeau de manière à cacher son regard. Il n'aimait pas que l'on connaisse ses pensées.

Komamura, quant-à-lui, ne faisait rien car... il n'avait rien à faire. (oui, c'était de l'humour)

Bien, passons. Les capitaines attendaient en silence, impassibles (sauf Gin qui se marrait en silence, comme à son habitude) et... ah non, pas tout à fait impassibles en vérité. J'avais omis de parler d'Ukitake, connaissant son calme habituel et sa sérénité quelle que soit la situation.

Sauf...sauf quand il s'agissait de maltraitance des enfants ! Dans ces cas-là, il était toujours le premier à appeler le 119 enfants battus, secourant les innocents, protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin du mal et du besoin ! C'était...Super Uki !

En bref, Ukitake Jyushirô fulminait : un nain, c'est comme un enfant : il faut les PROTEGER !

- Houlà Jyushirô-kun ! Ca va ? Lui souffla Kyorakû. Tu penses à voix haute !

- ... oups !

- D'où tas cru que j'étais un nain, pauv' type ! Intervint une voix perçante.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'étonna Ukitake en tentant de réprimer les battements de son coeur. C'était qu'il avait eu peur !

- Si vous m'enleviez se fichu truc de la tête vous comprendriez ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il se retourna brusquement vers le détenu qui avait...une voix de fille ? Mieux, une voix d'enfant, aux sonoritées douces et au timbre clair.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Fait attention, Jyushirô; l'avertit le capitaine commandant à son ancien disciple.

- Faire attention à quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je ne suis pas Voldemort, ni Schreck ! Vous voyez, moi je suis plutôt Raiponce ou Mulan !

Il y eu un grand silence traduisant l'incompréhension générale. Le Soutaichô finit par le rompre de son habituel toussotement :

- Hum hum !

- Il a pas finit l'autre avec son rhume là ? Les médicaments, ça existe !

- Hum-hum-hum-rhum-teuh-atcharum-hum-hum-teheu-reuh-aaarg... S'étouffa-t-il d'indignation, avec sa propre salive.

Il augmenta sensiblement sa pression spirituelle. La frêle silhouette vacilla face à sa gigantesque puissance qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à la supporter. Remarqua Kuchiki, perplexe. Il se demandait si c'était ce fait était dû à sa blessure qui l'avait sans doute affaibli.

En effet, la gamine, Hane, avait tout à fait supporter sa pression spirituelle à l'état de shikai combinée à celle de Renji et avait elle-même déployé une énergie spirituelle hors du commun lors de la matérialisation de son zanpakutô. Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons à cette faiblesse soudaine.

De son côté, Unohana se posait des questions, à l'égal de son voisin. Mais elle mit ses doutes et interrogations de côté pour le moment, préférant observer sa patiente.

Yamamoto ne renferma pas son reatsu, voulant impressionner le prisonnier et le mettre sous pression. Il avait lu ça dans un livre, «la psychologie pour les nuls» ou un quelque chose du même genre...

- Gardes, retirez-lui son bandeau ! déclara solennellement le vieillard. (Yama-jii : Eh, je ne suis pas vieux, je n'ai que dix milles ans ! moi : ...bien sûr...)

- Bien, Soutaichô-sama. Répondirent-ils en coeur.

Un des gardes le lui arracha donc. Une clameur étonnée, indignée parfois, voire même horrifiée s'éleva alors dans la première division.

Au centre de la pièce, là où le nain/serial killer/futur cobaye/chose inintéressante/prisonnier (rayer la mention inutile) aurait dû se tenir se trouvait une ravissante petite fille à l'air terriblement candide. Un vrai petit ange en somme. Difficile de ne pas tomber sous son charme junévile. Mais il y avait autre chose :les plus anciens capitaines s'étaient raidis. Ukitake s'écria :

- Haneshiro ! Ma toute petite ! Comment n'ai-je pus te reconnaître ? Tu...tu es vivante ?

- ...Grmbl...bon. Ecoutez moi bien, tous ! . .HANESHIRO. ! Je ne connais pas cette fille, okay ?

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Non, ce n'est rien... soupira le shinigami aux cheveux blancs.

Un léger voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il sourit pour rassurer la petit fille qui, même si elle le dissimulait, devait être terrifiée.

En effet, Hane était morte de peur, entourée des treize shinigamis les plus puissants du Gotei alors qu'il avait suffit d'un seul, et seulement en shikai en plus, pour la vaincre.

Esprit d'Hane

- 'Tu es bien orgueilleuse de croire qu'il aurait été obligé de sortir son bankai face à toi qui est incapable d'utiliser ton zanpakutô !' Intervint ce dernier, sarcastique.

- Tais-toi, Hime ! Tu m'agaces !

- 'Si tu te reposes uniquement sur toi-même tu seras seule, je ne t'aiderai pas ! déclara sèchement son zanpakutô.'

- Mais...

- 'Vas-tu te taire, oui ?' Rugit-il. C'est toi qui m'agace à la fin ! Tu es égoïste et vaniteuse ! Ton orgueil n'a d'égal que de ta stupidité ! Ce que t'as dit le shinigami de tout à l'heure ne t'as donc pas suffit ?'

- Mais...c'était un fukutaichô !

- 'Justement ! Si toi et moi étions plus unis, nous nous serions facilement défendues ! Mais tu n'as aucune notion de l'esprit d'équipe ! Rien, nicht, nada, niet !'

- Je...D'abord je sais que je suis faible ! Je m'en suis bien rendue compte, tu sais ! Mais...ce que m'a enseigné Yoruichi, ce que m'a enseigné Urahara, n'étais-ce donc que du vent ?

- '...'

- Répond !

'Ce qu'ils t'ont appris ne correspond pas à ce que tu dois savoir aujourd'hui, Hane.'

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je t'interdit de dire du mal de mes maîtres !

- 'Calme-toi !'

- ...Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi ? murmura-t-elle, se calmant soudainement.

- 'Depuis que je suis pus âgée que toi !'

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu es née en même temps que moi, patate !

- 'Et qu'en sais-tu ? dit-elle malicieusement (Hime veut dire princesse d'où le «elle»). Et puis, je me souviens de tout, moi !'

- ...J'aimerai me souvenir, Hime. Fit-elle tristement.

- 'Heu...'

- Et...et savoir qui sont mes parents, si j'ai des frères, des soeurs, des amis ! Une famille, quoi ! Et par-dessus tout, savoir qui est le salaud responsable de tout ça ! Enchaina-t-elle...N'empêche, j'aurai bien aimé avoir un grand frère... Soupira-t-elle, avec mélancolie. (nda : hin hin, tu ne crois pas siiiiiiiiii bien dire ! Oh ! Je suis siiiiiiiii méchante !* air sadique *)

- '...Je ne suis pas douée pour consoler'

- Ca, j'avais remarquer ! Rétorqua la jeune fille, un petit sourire (intérieur) aux lèvres.

Et bien évidemment, ça ne rata pas : Hime parti au quart de tour :

- 'Haaaaaaaaaaaaane !'

Le petit théâtre des lapsus révélateurs

C'est un lapsus révélateur on dirait, Mayu-chan !

Le Mayu-chan en question, menaçant : Tu veux que je commence par toi ?

Moi : ... * gloups *

Mayu : Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom débile dont tu m'affuble ?

Moi : Oooh tu parles bien Mayu-chan.

Mayu : En pus, ça fait mayonnaise ! Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'une mayonnaise moi ?

Moi : Ben euh c'est à dire que... * regarde Mayuri *

Pensées de l'auteur : ...Une mayonnaise bleue...eurk !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite dans pas longtemps (vraiment cette fois, promis)<p>

Review ? *tête de chibi *

signé : the self-fish (jeux de mots pourri, excuse-moi)


End file.
